Godzilla Resurrection
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: 22 years after Godzilla's death and Japan's destruction new kaiju have appeared on earth and the world is in danger once again Humanity has one choice to stop the war... bring back the king of monsters
1. Prologue

_It had been twenty-two years since the cataclysmic events in Japan. That infamous day when the ground shook as two titans engaged in their last battle. A battle that would decipher the fate of the entire world. The Earth watched the grim site unfold, in the short moments that lingered the king, and his legacy ended in a burst of lights and blood. Japan had been transformed in a ghostly wasteland, humans fled from the toxic landscape. With the terror gone the world returned to a peaceful existence, but even peace cannot last forever. In the few years that followed kaiju began to appear at every corner of the planet. At first humanity was struck with horror as they overtook them, yet the unthinkable happened… Humans and the emerging kaiju met not in bitterness but in compassion and tolerance to one another. They learned from each other's ways, habits, harmony yielded itself again, and war had not reared its unnecessary head. However, kaiju like a garden there you will find weeds hiding then attack with no warning. The armies of Earth could do nothing to halt to the onslaught, which tore apart the treads of human and kaiju society. Some managed to escape to the bounds beyond Earth onboard an outpost colony called __**Grando Imperium**__.____Unfortunately, for the many others they were stranded forced to endure the uncertainly of every day. The future for the planet seemed lost, but the military was unwilling to abandon their home and giving in to the monsters was not an opinion. They know of course they needed help they could not fight this war on their own. So to save our future we would resurrect our past… In our darkest hour the only one who could save us the very same one that could have doomed us all. And so it began __**Project: Legacy **__the fate of the Earth waited for the return of its greatest mistake and its only hope for survival._


	2. Project Legacy

Commander's POV

I gazed out over the command center, watching my officers patrolling each exit and entryway. Only those called to or those obligate with authorization are allowed here, namely my military staff. The technicians type and adjust their screens that connect to the whole colony. They keep all functions of the colony's engines and passengers in check at all times.

I don't work them to death, they take turns every twelve hours with another then get some sleep or whatever they have planned. I never miss sight of the Earth. We are in contest orbit with it alongside the moon only we don't rotate on an axis. Nevertheless, even looking out at our blue marble at this pinnacle, I can't witness the dreadful suffering and horror happening on the surface. But we haven't abandoned them and we never will.

From the time, this epidemic started my soldiers and military scientists formulated a plan that would ultimately save us all. _**Project: Legacy**_ began months ago in hopes of retrieving DNA and cloning the King of Monsters, although our results have been less than ideal we still hold out for the chance. And I think we're about to caught the break we've needed. While I sit in chair stationed above my men, my Sergeant arrives to deliver important news concerning the project.

"Sergeant Yusuki, what do you have to report?" I ask her. Yusuki has been my Sergeant since we first enlisted right out of school and is my dearest companion. She's a powerful women tall, strong, short black hair that curls inward, and wears the standard military uniform. She sees herself more as follow male soldier then a young woman, which is probably the reason she choose the uniform pants and not the long skirt. She salutes proudly and informs. "Yes sir, our team at the site has found viable samples and will begin extraction immediately." She answers. "The other samples you requested are being brought back as we speak."

Yusuki lowers her arm and continues to notify me on other matters. "Sir I would also like to remind you about Dr. Hakari and his teams' work on the cyborg found in the city." She adds. "Ah yes, I originally gave him a week to finish his repairs." I reply. "He's two weeks overdue. Sergeant, would you please call the Doctor down here?" Yusuki nods and turns to the control panel. She picks up the mouthpiece and talks into the PA system wanting Dr. Hakari to center at once. Three minutes later Dr. Hakari reaches the top of the command center and he seems rather happy. He bows respectfully to us and we bow back. "Doctor you do realize you superseded the prior amount of time I permitted you? Care to explain the postponement?" I ask firmly.

"Yes commander." He responds. "We would've completed the repairs faster but we run into many technical difficulties and I know that's no excuse. However, in the time we used I assure you it was well worth it. Care for a demonstration?" I gesture my head in a yes motion letting him proceed. He strolls to the railing and calls to a large figure lingering in the shadows. "Gigan." Hakari shouts to it and slowly reveals itself to us, it kneels and folds its hooked arms over its knee and lowers its head.

"His circuits rebuilt from the ground up, memory intact but harbor no revenge, and encrypted software that permits only us to use it. He's absolutely loyal to us and no one else." Hakari clarifies. "Give him an order." I'm somewhat surprised by this, he reprogrammed this robotic creature to heed only my warnings. "Um… Gigan." I trip over my own words. His bird like head lifts and in a metallic crackling voice, he replies, "Yes commander?" Dr. Hakari is pleased with himself as am I, "Gigan, continue to assist Dr. Hakari in his work and if there is any new information report to me at once." I finish. "As you wish commander." Gigan says.

"My apologies doctor, I was unaware of the task I pained you with." I express my guilt feelings. "All is forgiven commander, I'd furthermore like to tell you that the other scientists have the required DNA samples and are ready for cellular replication." He concludes. Excitement rushes over me now that I know that the project can officially get underway. "Excellent, I know doctor that you are more than capable of carrying out this duty." Dr. Hakari bows and departs for his laboratory.

Gigan follows but not before, I give him one last order. "Gigan, I want a status report every week on the doctor's progress understood?" I comment lastly. He answers yes again then trails after Hakari. I sit myself back on my chair and dismiss Yusuki from my presence. It's not an hour later when another message comes in, my first officer reads it to me in person. The more he reads the more anguish I feel for the people seeing this dread and dismay every single day.

I grab my face and shake my head not wishing to hear the rest of it. When I ask for the death toll, I'm not shocked just distraught at how many have been lost. The number seven thousand dead and that's from kaiju activity alone no military interference. I mutter to him to simply file all incoming messages on the attacks and not to me. Here above the planet it's peaceful and silent while below its tragedy never ceases.

A month passes when a message is attained from Dr. Hakari labs. I open the intercom on my control panel and speak to Gigan who seems anxious to update me on current situations. "Oh greetings sir, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Gigan says nervously. "Not at all my friend, what do you have to tell me on Dr. Hakari's development?" I inquire. Gigan alters the camera's angle to direct it on the working scientists. A large stone like mass sits on the exanimating table.

The scientists are clothed in white gowns, caps, and masks, one of them holds a drill of sorts. As they push it deeper, sparks and embers fly out and extinguish themselves. "As you can very well see the team is attempting to excavate the crystal and acquire the DNA inside. The doctor said duplicating won't be a problem, but retrieving it is they're hoping not to damage the stone too much in the meantime. The other embryos were placed in cryogenic storage, they're ready to start growing. However Dr. Hakari wanted them to on the same track of development."

"In that case then tell the Dr. Hakari that there's no need to rush, commander out." I say to Gigan. The screen goes blank and apprehensive joy rides through my system, I decide to take a little stroll to throw off my jitters. As I make my leave, Sergeant Yusuki quietly joins me. We say not a word to each other for the first ten minutes, it's only when we reach promenade deck do I speak up. "Need to clear your head?" I stare down at her. She says nothing for several seconds, probably organizing her thoughts.

Then she begins to exchange the terms from her mind. "The air in the command center is stale, I ran out before I suffocated." She replies sternly. "Is that the only reason?" I say pushing the point. She seems almost too stubborn to answer. "I-I'm merely unsure whether or not this will work." She relents. I laugh to myself Yusuki has often been uncertain about things. "Have a little faith, we've come this far there's no reason to stop." I tell her. Underneath her uniform cap, the tension grows on her face until finally it bursts.

"I've always had faith in you! Ever since the beginning of our military career. Don't ever doubt my trust!" She snaps bitterly. "I stood by you in all your choices since day one! And if I didn't like it, I still followed you in whatever you'd go." She sprints ahead in a fury as you might have guessed I went after her. I quickly cut her off and block any exits she can try and find. Frustrated she collapses to her knees there's no sobbing just tears.

Confused and not wanting to make a scene, I drop to a fallen level and consul her. "Yusuki, I've never doubted your loyalty and always have I valued your opinions." I murmur softly wiping her tears. "You are the most important person to me both my closest friend and fellow soldier." These tears are not from present stresses of the war, rather from an unresolved matter. I tilt her face to mine and gaze into her gray eyes, which hold a faded yellow semi-circle.

She rises to her feet and resumes her straight tone, "I'm sorry." She coughs. "Don't be." I whisper to her. "We're only human." That gets us both laughing because there's a great irony to my statement. As I look up and out one of the various windows on the deck, I notice that we're turning away from the sun. Then the colony's automatic interface alerts us, "It is now ten o'clock, all colonists return to home quarters for required curfew thank you." I put my attention back to Yusuki. "It's late, you've had long day you should get some sleep." I suggest.

She salutes me then marches back to her private quarters, I trek to the command center and recline back in the chair. Most of the center is going into transition and technicians switch out for R&R. The room is clear for about five minutes, I try in the moment to rest my eyes. When I sleep I don't have dreams, I used to but those days they've come and gone.

Soon enough I'm woken up by the noise of clicking keyboards and fast chatter. My officer tells me it's after midnight, and that I can retire until noon of the next day. I heave myself out of the chair and drag myself to my chambers. Unlike the other soldiers rooms mine isn't connected to the main chain of rooms. The rooms are often colorless and have only the basics, like a dresser, nightstand, lamp, and a bed.

I slowly settle in on the tender fabric, I move the firm pillow under my head and clock out for the time pending to noon. I press a combination of numbers on the bedside to activate the built in heater. The warmth spreads to the entire mattress in a few minutes, I lay there motionlessly and awake. My thoughts surging in my mind agitatedly, yet in the next second I'm gone in my subconscious. If I do dream tonight, I wish to find the end to this careless war. But it's only a thought, one I intent to make reality.

The following morning I help my chief mechanics in deciding what weapons to fashion for the war campaign. Blueprints are laid out and the debate begins on what to use and how to design it. When the conversation is at its peak the sound of crashing metal and yelling distracts me. "Commander, Commander Sir I have wonderful news for you!" Gigan hollers while smashing tanks and army vehicles in his path. "Clumsy oaf." One of my mechanics snipes.

"What is it Gigan?" I say rather patiently. I step away from my men and consulate with the cyborg aviary. "Dr. Hakari is ready to transfer the embryos in the amniotic tanks! Isn't this wonderful!" He finishes. I hurry to Dr. Hakari lab, Gigan in tow behind me. The doctor leads to what he calls the "arena theater", inside there are five large tanks filled with a bright orange fluid. We watch from the ground as his scientists carefully place the micro-sized life forms into the tanks.

"The fluids contain the growth accelerant and the genetic altercations you asked for were made prior to cellular mitosis." Dr. Hakari comments. "By what time will they be ready?" I ask amazed at his work. "Well, considering that Godzilla was a dinosaur that exposed to high levels of radiation and seeing that lizards and birds share the dinosaur ancestry. Young hatch at times of several weeks to several months and since the DNA is crawling with radiation, I'm not sure how long it'll take. Simply a waiting game." Dr. Hakari describes.

A heavy feeling of gloom washes over me and rub my hand to forehead. Gigan notices this quickly "Sir, are you alright?" He asks concerned. "No, no…We've waited many years I guess we can wait a little longer." I sigh aloud. I turn away and tread off to the command center. "But doctor, isn't there anything we can do in the meantime?" I hear a vexed Gigan whisper to Hakari. "I'm sorry my friend, all things need time and this is no different." Hakari moans. Ah…Time I wish we had more of it.

2 months later

The final touches are being made to the fireproof tanks, once completed they'll be sent to Earth to aid in the war. A convoy will escort at maximum one hundred tanks to Earth. I sit in my chair in the command center set to give the green light to the convoy pilots. "Berlin 08, you are clear for departure from Grando Imperium." I conform to the ship. "Roger that Grando Imperium, Berlin 08 igniting thruster and detaching from hanger port 3." The pilot replies.

The convoy ship rockets toward the Earth at incredible speed, in only minutes they'll land, deliver the tanks to military outposts then return to the colony. Staying for too long may grab the kaiju's attention. Suddenly I'm distracted by an incoming message from the labs. "This is the command center what do you have to report?" I ask. At first, I hear nothing then Gigan's flamboyant and crackling voice. "Commander you must come to the arena at once, you need to see what's transpired!" He screams joyously.

Apparently it's important, I hurry to the labs Yusuki following me. When we arrive, we're both nearly out of breath, "What is so crucial that we had to run down here for?" Yusuki gasps. No need for him to explain I see it perfectly fine. Inside the tanks instead of tiny black two-inch long piece of tissue, I see creatures grown to at least five feet and resemble their adult counter parts. "Remarkable, Hakari truly remarkable." I mumble. I press my hand to the tank and feel the heartbeat of the unborn Godzilla.

I glance at the others to the right of the Godzilla is the unborn Anguirus and Rodan. Anguirus and Rodan spiky features are round and smooth. To the left were some of his greatest adversaries Spacegodzilla and Destroyah. Destroyah was the last thing Godzilla ever saw, originally created from a prehistoric crustacean. He's currently in his juvenile stage, his head is shaped like a bat's wings, large tusks, and six sharp legs.

Now last I checked he had multiples of this stage running around, Hakari happily explains. "Knowing that would occur we decide on the vanishing twin effect. This happens when in cases of multiples, some are too weak to survive and are absorbed by the stronger one." I have to admit the Destroyah juvenile is very frightening and intimidating. The same can be said for the Spacegodzilla infant, as Gigan goes to see he's left with a shock.

"AH! Great Gatsby is that supposed to be happening?" He says terrified by the creature's back crystals. Being Godzilla stellar copy and born from a blackhole the coldness of space harden his appearance resulting in this bizarre crystal eruptions on his body. "Oh and commander I almost forgot we've been filtering the levels of corticosteroids in both their bodies, so we have better control over them." Hakari includes.

"And as you asked they could be awake but we're keeping them on thick sedatives along with mind blockers." When saying this Gigan, Yusuki, and myself are confused by this term. "A mind blocker is a drug that is meant have them unable to remember if they were to become conscious." I nod my head in exultant to Hakari. The wait wasn't as long as I intended. The hardest part is done, now we just wait for them to get a bit older and the real battles can end.


	3. A Rude Awakening

6 months later…

The commander of Grando Imperium sat in his chair overseeing the last adjustments made to Project: Legacy. On the main monitor in the command center, an image was being observed from the labs. In five enormous tanks were the cataleptic clones of the project, all were nearly full grown and had breathing masks on their faces. The team of scientists responsible for them was making the last detail checks, before they awoke.

"Order confirmed, now connecting electronic compliance device to duplicates of PL." A computer in the labs spoke. Soon five metallic crescent shaped objects were lowered and attached to the base of the neck of each sleeping kaiju. Only seen from the back the devices embedded themselves into skin with small needles. They caused no discomfort the large monsters barely twitched when it happened.

"Sir, Dr. Hakari says that the clones are ready, the final measures have been made." The robotic bird beast known as Gigan said to the commander. "What do you want to do next?" The commander pondered for a moment, scratched his head. "Tell Hakari to decrease the amount of sedatives every hour. Allow the creatures the awake up on their own without any problems." The commander said. "Understood commander we'll reduce the dosage until it reaches zero." Dr. Hakari answers.

On the rims of the tanks, the computers began to change the dosage in seconds. After that, the commander told Gigan very specific instructions. "I want you on standby then when their ready escort to the center." Gigan bowed his head and walked to the outside of the arena theater. He calmly paced to the labs on the bottom level even through in his mind he was excited.

The hours of the morning waned into noon and the evening. The scientists observed the tanks tracking the effects on the clones as the drugs wore off. Voluntary movement and increased heartbeats and respiration, it was clear their bodies were attentive of modification before their minds. "There, that's the last dose in the next few hours we should see our new guests." Hakari advised the commander. The wait was essentially done, just mere hours separated the commander from mission to saving the Earth could start.

Godzilla's POV

I've been asleep for a while now, I'm sleeping in a place I'm not used to its very unfamiliar. I'm in water or I assume every time I move there's a _slushing_ sound. I can breathe but I don't usually do that, I come up to get air. Then I realize there's something on my snout, when I tug on it my air follow constricts. As I reach out beyond my body I feel a layer of glass confine me to this tight space.

I need to figure out where I am, I open my eyes I'm floating a bright orange liquid. I rip the plastic tube off my face and try to break the glass, the water is making me sluggish. Finally I scrape at it the small fractures forces the enclosure to leak, with one good punch it shatters. I pour onto the cold ground, I look around at what's in front of me. Nothing much but some stair cases and doors led to who knows where.

I cough up the loose fluid that got down my throat and shake off the mess I made. The questions continue to plague my mind as to where I am and how I got here. The questions are gonna have to wait, because when I turn around I see my closest comrades slumber in tanks I was in. Panicked I rush to tanks and bang on them in attempts to wake them. It takes a while for them to hear the vibrations, eventually through they do.

Anguirus is the first, he sees me clearly then starts to freak out I try to calm him down. "Don't worry I'll get you out quick!" I shout to him. I bash my tail against the glass and Anguirus spills soaking like I was, I quickly pull off the tube from his mouth. "Godzilla! Hey where are…? Anguirus stammers. "Don't know gotta get you two safe." I interrupt. Rodan is wide awake, must have heard the crashing.

I break Rodan from the watery prison, he's slightly lumbering on his feet. He hangs over my shoulder coughing and as confused as we are.

"Thanks." Rodan hacks. "Don't mention it, you've saved me plenty of times." I try to steady him. "So where are we?" Rodan asks. "No idea, still trying to solve that problem." I answer. "Who's that?" Anguirus asks randomly. "Who's who?" I twist around.

He points his claw at the last two untouched tanks, weird I didn't notice them earlier. I stomp pass the shattered glass and warily glare at the tanks and their occupants. I'm horrified by what I see, my most perilous and chilling foes I ever faced. I'm stopped by the first one I see, crimson skin, yellow protrusions, demon wings, and a forked tail. "Destroyah…" His names escapes my lips, it's not possible. The quivering tone of my voice was enough, saying his name because now he's awake.

I'm stared down by his soulless golden eyes, next thing I know the glass flies and the devil pins me down. "Fancy meeting you here your highness. Now let's resume our business shall we?" He screeches psychotically. He's not the last one to join the party, in last tank we see a tail covered in crystals crushes the glass. Massive sinister look alike steps onto the floor behind Destroyah, my evil twin that fell from the stars. Spacegodzilla. "Save a piece for me red." He chuckles sadistically.

Destroyah looks at me then back at Spacegodzilla, "You a friend of his?" Destroyah scowls. "Not really." Spacegodzilla smiles. "But hey save some for me, we have a score to settle. You had him first so by all means, I'll keep his pals away. But remember I want my share." He insists. Why am I not fighting back, I'm frozen unable to move. Not out of fear, I'm not afraid of them, the fact that I'm in a chokehold no. It's pure shock this doesn't make any sense. They're dead!

I watched them die, Spacegodzilla at my hands and Destroyah at the military's, but that's nonsense because I died with him. What's happening?! "Oh come now gentlemen must we ruff house like children?" Another familiar voice appears I manage to revolve my head to see whose talking. To my ascending shock I see Gigan one of my more lethal foes. "Gigan?!" Anguirus and I recognize him immediately, but he looks different taller and more sleek. "Oh good you remember me, pleased to see memories intact." He laughs.

Destroyah lifts a brow then down at me, "You know this freak?" He hisses wanting me to answer correctly. "Yeah, way back when." I croak. "Hey, can you tell us we are exactly?" Rodan dares to question. "Of course, although I'd like to take you to my commander." Gigan says. "Your commander?" Spacegodzilla asks. "Yes, yes you'll meet him, now come along all of you." Gigan persists waving his hook to the door. Anguirus and Rodan follow Destroyah glances up at my cosmic copy on what they should do. "Well, do we listen to him or what?" Destroyah inquires. "Hmmm, think of it like this, if there's more like him or maybe even people…" Spacegodzilla speculates.

"Yeah, I get it good idea Spacey." They turn their eyes on me. "Until then your highness." He hisses then releasing my neck from his grasp. The two walk after the others, I get to my feet and hurry pass them to reach my friends. "Where are we Gigan?" I ask catching up them. "Hmmm you wouldn't believe me if told you." He laughs. I'm becoming frustrated, I grab him by one of his spikes and spin him around. "Sing for me nightingale or else." I warn. "Heh ha very well." He smiles nervously.

"You are aboard a space colony on the brim of Earth's atmosphere called Grando Imperium, happy?" He retorts pushing my hand away. This definitely throws me spiraling further into confusion. "We're in space?!" I repeat myself, Gigan nods his head. I'm not the only one stuck in disbelief, "Really?!" I hear Destroyah say. "See for yourself." Gigan walks to a wall and presses a button, and then a huge panel opens showing the vacuum of space. "Out of your league I presume?" Gigan teases. "Anyway moving on."

We continue to trail Gigan for about thirty minutes, it wouldn't bother me if my worse enemies weren't breathing down my neck. I ask Gigan numerous questions to stay distracted, "So why are we here?" I recap what Rodan said preciously. "Well, you're not here for the best of reasons sadly." Gigan replies. "Unfortunately there's a war going on down below." _WAR?! _ The words rattles my head just thinking about it. "When did it happen?" Rodan asks. "Many years ago, suddenly kaiju started popping up all over. One hypothesis was that do to human disruption such as pollution and nuclear waste."

"In the beginning it really wasn't that bad." That one sentence sends me into a rage. "It wasn't that BAD?!" I roar. Gigan is so scared he jumps a few feet in the air. "No, I swear they were quite accepting with each other, I've seen it!" He shouts. "But it took one incident and BOOM the war unfolded faster than a bad origami model. Some who had the means and time escaped to colony, but the main populace remain on Earth. So many families slip apart, its gut wrenching to say the least. He finishes. I had enough of his theatrics I grab him by the neck and pull him to my face.

"I'm sick of your pretending tell us what's really going on!" I growl. "Look snarl and howl at me all you want but this is what's happening! I can't change what's occurred, I'm merely the historian. I just write things down and follow the orders my commander gives me!" He squirms. "Come on Godzy put the songbird down." Destroyah protests. "For crying out loud, goodie too shoes leave him alone." Spacey agrees. I loosen my fingers and Gigan falls to the ground. "It's okay G he wasn't worth it." Anguirus says.

He stands up and dusts himself off, "Messy brute." He mutters to himself. Then a voice abruptly speaks up. "Gigan is everything alright I hear screaming." He raises his hooked hand to his temple and talks. "No everything's fine Sergeant, just some short tempers flaring. Tell the commander we're on route, Gigan out." Angry I glue myself in place while the others pass, "Rude much?" Destroyah whisper then hitting me in the arm. I can't stay put for long I'll track of them, feeling indifferent I clump after them.

He leads us into a tunnel that's completely transparent, Gigan has gotten back in a good mood because he begins explaining more about the colony. "This is the starry night tunnel passage, it gives any spectator a prefect view of the stars. My own curiosity gets the best of me and I gaze out at the darkness. "Oh gentlemen if peek out this direction you'll see three factories vessels, like us they're in the orbital path of the Earth. So we have twenty four hour days, expect there is the curfew for the passengers. Now as for the factories vessels, they're really the things keeping us up and running day in and day out."

The three vessels he's talking are far away in the distance, but I can make out there shapes, strange rectangular objects just floating there. "The one on the right is the factory that creates all the basic living need such as, clothing, beds, and electronics. The middle factory grows food entirely organic and cultivates faster in the zero gravity. And then the factory on the left manufactures medical supplies and pharmaceuticals, everything from vitamins and eardrops to surgical tools." He concludes.

We exit the tunnel and enter a wide corridor, when I see it I don't believe my eyes. Around us people and kaiju smaller then Anguirus, walk side by side through the halls. They resemble countless animals, bear, millipede, rhino, and even things that appear undead. Some human children ride on their backs and others leash them like pets. One in particular catches my eye, a bird like kaiju a narrow head, barbed teeth, long thin tail, and wings similar to Rodan's. Its perched on a human's back then the human raises a hand and scratches its miniscule head.

"So Gigan when do we meet your commander?" Destroyah asks impatiently. "Don't worry we're almost there, we just need to take a trip up the elevator. You see the colony is divided in two, bottom level is for the colonists and the top for the military." Gigan responds. We go into a large cavity separate from the colonist area, extensive ropes lifts the square metal box up and down. We march to a shaft it opens and then a voice randomly emanates, "Elevator 2:5 location directive." It says. "Command center, computer." Gigan grins. "Area is for authorized stuff only, verification needed." The voice mandates.

Gigan goes to a post he bends forward and a red light runs across his face. "Retinal scan verified." The shaft door opens and Gigan gestures for us to go inside. As we move up swiftly Anguirus is tensed, "Are you sure it can carry all of us?" He whimpers. "These convoys were built to hold up much more than this, we're safe I guarantee it." Gigan tries to convince him. We stop and the door slides open to a bigger room, this one has tons of human troops apparently working.

Gigan halts and stoops in front of an elevated platform, "Sergeant Yusuki, commander I have our guests as you asked. We've would've been here sooner if it wasn't for some uncalled for delays." He darts a dirty look at me. The Yusuki he referring to is probably this female on the platform in army clothing. Then the supposed commander starts speaking. "No need to apologize Gigan, everything takes time I've learn that over the years." The oversized chair he's sitting in spins around I go from confused to being more confound then when I woke up. It's clear that everyone is just as lost as I am.

What appears before us is no man, but a mech that seems familiar yet different to me. It's not the one that Rodan and I fought, that one had red eyes this one has yellow eyes with red streaks running down the side. And the prods on this are facing back not forward. It has a long tail not stubby, and there are black wires to where the joints are. "Welcome my friends, I am commander Kiryu in charge of this whole colony and the war effort." When I look at him closely I see an uncanny likeness between me and him.

It's so unusual Destroyah and Spacey see it, "Is it me or does he look like you." Spacey murmurs. "No he looks like me for sure." I whisper back. The real question is he a kaiju or a human in a mech suit? Thankfully I'm not the one asking. "Uh… C-commander Kiryu I have to ask…what are you?" Rodan asks cautiously. Kiryu laughs then circles around to us, he steps away from his chair and down to our level. "As you might have already guessed I'm in fact a mech, but once before I was a man and later my mind was transferred in the mech's. Now I permanently pilot the robot's body." Kiryu explains.

After that something weird happens he starts walking and looking over us, it almost feels violating. "Hakari and his team did a remarkable job, not a flaw I can find on any of them." Kiryu says as if we're not standing right in front of him. Remarkable job on what? The questions continue to cloud my thoughts. I won't be able to hold in my perplexing suspicions for much longer. "Why are we here?" I demand abruptly. The expression on Kiryu's face changes to a grimacing frown. "That's not going to be an easy thing to describe." He heavily sighs and my suspicions grow.

"You must be asking questions ones you're asking yourselves." He begins. "Godzilla you wonder how your comrade Rodan is alive, if you clearly saw him die in your fight against Mechagodzilla." I turn to Rodan who obviously next to me alive and well as he said, but he did die they both can't be true. Can they? "Or when Spacegodzilla attacked Earth, the army sent M.O.G.U.E.R.A and you two fought together to stop him and you killed him with your red spiral beam." He adds. I see Spacey face he feels the same the confounding awareness as me. "And I think the most condemning evidence is your fight with Destroyah." He wasn't even paying attention, now he hears his name and his cocky attitude vanishes.

"That day you were dying the nuclear fire in your heart was burning out, and Destroyah was your last opponent. I remember watching all those years ago, the ice lasers terminated Destroyah and then your heart blow and your physical essences melted away." The whole time he tells us this Destroyah and I have unblinked eye contact. The memories flashed by my eyes, I remember it all the heat, the dark night, and watching my son's life slip to silence. "No that's not possible it's not!" I cry out denying the truth I know.

"I'm sorry Godzilla but it is and not to add to the madness you're not how you think you are."_ No, please don't say it can't be true!_ I scream in my head. His head sinks down into his palm he inhales an unsteady breath, "You're clones." He releases. I sense my extremities go numb and my heart pounding in my head. I want to keep denying it, but what good will it do? I seize my head and tumble to the floor and let an agonizing roar of misery and sorrow. Anguirus and Rodan hurry to my side to comfort me, Gigan surprisingly has a look of empathy for me.

"Why…" It's the only thing I'm able to muster, and of course Destroyah and Spacey aren't bothered by it in the least. "Because the world you and I know is coming very close to becoming extinct. You're the only ones capable of doing the task." Kiryu replies. "For such a time no one could do what you did while you have devastated millions of dollars in damage. It was nothing compare to the good you establish. Stopping monster after monster every time they came around." He's right through any monsters that dare challenge me would meet a grim fate.

I pull myself together and listen to what he has to say. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" I groan. "As I said, the world is being overrun by kaiju, we need you all to stop them and return peace to the world." Kiryu repeats. Rodan, Angurius, and I were ready to for trials ahead but Destroyah has other ideas. "Whoa, whoa, whoa tin man I'm not ordered around by some…" He complains. Before he can say more Kiryu taps a single button on his chair and Destroyah is doubled over in pain. A loud static noise rings from something on his neck. I get a good kick outta that. "That was high voltage pulse wave, or in other words negative reinforcement. That's what happens when you disrespect me or fail to corroborate." Kiryu says severely.

"Grrrr… Whatever." Destroyah moans. Spacey helps him up and then I find the same device on my neck. "Obedience collars?" I inquire. "More of an insurance policy and there are a few perks." Gigan peps up. "Such as?" Destroyah growls attempting to pull his off. "They act as communication and translation instruments and trackers if you were to get lost." Kiryu answers pleasantly. "Any chance we can take them off?" Spacey asks. "Not likely they're implanted in your flesh." The female known as Yusuki says finally. _Oh lovely! _ I turn back to Kiryu. "So what do you wants to do now." I say rather excited about fighting.

"Actually, I can't just send you off willie nillie it's against military protocol, and the attacks are unpredictable. Wait for an attack seems stupid but that's just how it is. "I can also choose when you can use your powers. This means no atomic breath, no corona beam, and absolutely no oxygen destroyer." He glares down at Destroyah. "Is that understood?" Destroyah's face tightens and his eyes narrow. "Yes sir." He grunts.

Also you woke up only this evening, your bodies still need to acclimate. Then we need to see how your strength and skills will hold contrary to the new kaiju on earth. So for now rest, get your mind in order. It's been one day and you've been bombarded with information." Kiryu explains. Slightly disappointed I understand what he means and for the short time we were here it's overwhelming, sleeps is a really good idea. Kiryu has Gigan lead us to our quarters, this place will be our home for the next for weeks or months I assume. We walk down a hallway from the command center and gigantic door opens to very interesting room.

We're rendered dumbstruck at the room, because instead of metal or advance architecture. Its pieces of land and forest all put in one place, "I hope you find the chambers to your liking. What makes this one unique to the others is that is made up from different biomes. Every environment imaginable except perhaps a scolding desert and a freezing tundra." Gigan tells. "Remember if you need anything just ask. Oh one more thing, to your Godzilla you'll see an artificial ocean that's about nine hundred feet deep. Good night." He wasn't kidding I see every type of environment on earth, soft dirt, a rainforest, a rocky canyon, grassy plains, and small scale beach.

I approach the tranquil waves pushing the sand I notice the others get settled the night mainly when we hear. "It is now nine o'clock, all minors please retire to sleeping quarters." The room becomes dim alerting us it's nighttime. Rodan roosts in a tall oak tree, Angurius lays down underneath. Spacey constructs a fort from his crystals to sleep in and Destroyah rests on a rocky out cropping not far from me. He stretches his wings out then wraps himself in them. I quietly slide into the warm water, I taste the salt as it splashes my face.

I curl up on the smooth sand and close my eyes, still the remaining questions linger in my mind. What's happened on Earth? How powerful are these new kaiju? And will I be able to get along with my "team mates"?


	4. Welcome Aboard

Within the blackness of space soundless and ever moving, one could find the blue sphere which was Earth. Safely at home next to the sun and moon it made a constant ballet between them. But in short distance of the life full world was a glimmering metal stronghold, it too danced beside Earth just for a diverse purpose. The man made marvel was named _**Grando Imperium**_ from Latin roots it meant hailstorm of authority. Soon the sun peeked over the dim planet. The light glistened on the colony whose inhabitants were still slumbering.

Through in one part of the immense fortress the newest arrivals rested, some movement stirred the quiet. From a hut erected of crystals a large kaiju, whose skin was navy and red. He lazily walked from his resting place and let out a pitchy yawn. His companions remained in a stagnant sleep and this gave him a chance to fool around. Using his telepathic powers he flipped the pterodactyl Rodan upside down and the spikey Anguirus on his back. Rendering him unable to get back up on his feet.

Then he glanced at his friend Destroyah who rested on a rock, he appeared rather harmless as his wings hugged his body. Figuring he could kill two birds with one stone, he'd drop the red devil into the miniature sea where Godzilla slept. He lifted Destroyah off the rock and held him above the icy water and then released him. Knowing it would cause a commotion and wake the others. "Cold, COLD, COLD!" Destroyah yelped. "Wha…what? Owww." Rodan said trying to fly up only to fly into the ground. "Ahh Rodan help I'm stuck on my back!" Anguirus cried flailing.

Spacey stood there bellowing in laughter but he wasn't the only one watching. At the command center where it was always busy, the cyborg called Gigan observed the monitors. "Um sir, commander you should see this." Gigan said waving his hooked hand. "What is it?" Commander Kiryu spied over his shoulder. Gigan pointed to the screen and they both saw what was unfolding. "Sir should we stop him?" Gigan asked. "No, it's just some fun nothing to worry about." Kiryu said. Gigan continued to watch hoping he was right. "Ha ha very clever Spacey." Destroyah grinned pulling himself from the water.

Rodan and Anguirus on the other hand tended to disagree, "That was not funny in the least!" Rodan crowed. "Exactly! Now can someone please flip me on my feet?" Anguirus mumbled. Spacey snickered and quickly put Anguirus properly on the ground. But the joke wouldn't end as he had want, soon the surface of the water started to ripple. Godzilla came thrashing out of the water, apparently Destroyah being tossed into his territory wasn't to his liking. "What the heck are you doing?!" The radioactive titan demanded. "Just a big dumb gag Spacey pulled." Anguirus told him. "Yeah he throw Destroyah right on top of you." Rodan said not knowing precisely what happened.

"Relax your highness, it was just a little joke." Destroyah said wiping the salt water off his body. Godzilla rolled his eyes and got out the water himself. Then he stomped to his stellar twin, looked him right in the eyes. "Next time it won't end so hilariously." Godzilla threatened. He pushed pass them went to talk with Rodan and Anguirus. "Shesh has he always been a kill joy?" Destroyah asked folding his arms. "When I knew him, you try once to take over the world and it all goes down in flames literally." Spacey illuminated his story. "I think the part that really pissed him off was when I took his son." The conversation between the two immoral kaiju grew.

But what they seemed to forget was that Godzilla wasn't far from them. "Hey I'll do you one better, I killed his son." Destroyah bragged. Spacey was impressed and wanted to hear more about how he did it. Godzilla overhearing it pried his attention to the demented discussion. "I used my oxygen destroyer blast when he fell through the building. After that I went back to his daddy and finish our fight." Destroyah stated proudly. "You've gotta be kidding me." Spacey replied. "No, it happened and I would've won if it wasn't for the idiotic army and their freeze weapons. Lousy humans." He sneered.

Godzilla's anger raised with every word the two spat, Rodan and Anguirus noticed this immediately. The spines on his back began to dimly flash a bright cerulean color. "Calm down G you know what'll happen if you lose it." Rodan urged him. "You need to remember that Kiryu is watching us every minute of the day." Anguirus added. Godzilla let his body go limp and exhale the smoke in his mouth. "Sorry but I can't stand to hear them talk about my son's death like it was game." Godzilla conceded. "Try and ignore them." Rodan said. Godzilla had to hold his temper yet he continued to listen to the chat. "So if that was you in my position, who would you have killed first him or the runt?" Destroyah scoffed to Spacey.

"I'd probably kill the kid first and keep him on the brink of death. Typical thing get him mad and let him die with some dignity." Spacey answered. "I'm guessing you would've used your giant crystals to stab him or something?" Destroyah asked. "That's the general idea." Spacey said. That was it Godzilla rage had snapped and he went charging at Destroyah, his claws reaching out. He squeezed his fingers around his thick neck. "Say another word and I'll rip your throat out!" Godzilla roared. "Chill Godzy what's your deal?!" Spacey yelled. "Godzilla stop you're not helping!" Anguirus shouted. Even when his life was vulnerable Destroyah still managed to make it humorous.

"They're right your Highness, make one wrong move and the tin can puts you on ice." The demonic crab snickered. And as fate had it, Kiryu's voice appeared on the intercom. "Godzilla stop this impulsive behavior at once!" He ordered. His grip slowly loosened up and he backed up. "It's alright G don't waste your energy." Anguirus whispered. Destroyah swiftly got to his feet, Godzilla did little to no damage. But Destroyah had one last blow to deliver and had no idea how bad it'd hurt. "Talk about taking it lightly." He muttered. In seconds Godzilla's fist flow across his face knotting him to the ground.

Kiryu had seen enough and taped a button on his chair. On Godzilla's collar a two inch sized tube popped out and the fluid inside rapidly pressed into his neck. Godzilla became very unbalanced and his vision blurred, soon he went plummeting to the floor. Thankfully his friends were there to help even if they couldn't do anything. Godzilla had done a good job on breaking Destroyah's face it had started bleeding. "Is he okay?" Rodan asked supporting Godzilla's head. "He's been given a very heavy tranquilizer. He'll be out cold for at least two hours." Kiryu said.

"Now if anyone else acts in such irate fashion or talks in a manner that triggers it, will be laying unconscious next. Understood?" Kiryu scolded. All four shook their heads solemnly fearing what might happen later. Destroyah and Spacey strolled away from the scene in the direction toward the rock canyon. Rodan and Anguirus stayed by Godzilla until he woke up. The hatred the others had for him was overwhelming and filled them with disbelief. An hour and a half passed when he finally came to, their face hung over his. "Owww… What happened?" Godzilla groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Kiryu had to knock you out before anything got out of hand." Anguirus explained. "Where'd they go?" Godzilla moaned staggering to sit up. Rodan pointed to the rocks, the two must have been hiding there. "Oh and if you're wondering Kiryu made it clear that if they pulled something again well you know." Rodan said cautiously. "Are you going to be okay?" Anguirus asked his good friend. "Yeah, just no more funny business?" He asked. Unfortunately the funny he spoke of wasn't even close to ending. Soon Gigan came marching in his new smiley personality and Godzilla wasn't in the mood for it.

"Good morning everyone." Gigan said pleasantly. Godzilla glared at the robotic bird bitterly. "What do you want?" Godzilla growled. "Well for one thing Dr. Hakari wanted an internal scan to make sure your body is safe." Gigan answered. A red light shot from Gigan optic and examined Godzilla's body. Then he sent the scans to the doctor and wanted to give what was supposed to be good news. "Well I came to see if you wanted a tour of the colony to clear your heads of this muddy atmosphere." He suggested to them. "Is that such a good idea?" Rodan spectacled. "Well I had to convince the commander for some lenience on you, I reminded him you're our guests and should be treated as such." Gigan grinned.

Godzilla wasn't interested in what Gigan had to say and stumbled away as Destroyah and Spacey came to see. This caught Gigan's attention, "Godzilla don't you wish to come?" He asked. "Go to Hell." Godzilla forced himself back to the ocean. Rodan and Anguirus tried to apologize for his actions hoping it was the drugs talking. Gigan thought nothing of it and lead them away from the chamber. Gigan showed them to the public areas where the people and Kaiju socialized. The bottom level of the colony was separated into seven zones home quarters, mess hall, education department, medical bay, an observatory, and a recreation center. It was surprising to them all that human and kaiju could get along so sympathetically.

"All passengers are kept on a strict schedule of course it's different for adults and minors. Now that's taken care of I'll leave to your touring, happy hunting." Gigan left them to their own devices and exploring. They really didn't know where to start, so they waited for something to catch their eye. Spacey thought the observatory was fascinating idea and departed from the group. Destroyah wasn't sure what he wanted to do so he just wondered around, Rodan and Anguirus stayed together. Godzilla persisted in his ocean too angered by the day's events to speak to anyone. He kept trying to come to terms with the facts.

He was a clone not the original, but he remember everything the real Godzilla knew. He had the same atomic breath, the same black skin, and the same infamous shriek. Was denial part of the cloning process or was he just the exception? He didn't care what he was. Did he? Meanwhile his kaiju counterparts were enjoying their time around the colony, Spacey had made his way into the observatory. The room was almost entirely dark, only a bright screen with constellations lite the room. The room itself was huge even by Kaiju standards, Spacey's head didn't touch the ceiling.

Spacey was intrigued by this human device with the unusual names on it. However he was unaware that someone was watching from the podium beside him. "Can I help you?" The figure in the shadows said. Spacey turned his head to the right and saw a young man standing on the podium. "Oh I… Were you there the whole time?" Spacey asked rather confused. "Yes actually, I'm the astronomer you're curious about the constellations." He inquired. At first Spacey wasn't sure what the astronomer was referring to, then looking at the screen and felt like an idiot.

"These words and shapes on the screen?" The astronomer nodded and happily explained. "Yes in the field of astronomy it's the study of space, classifying the different star formation is one of many tasks in it. It's important to classify stars and their position in the vacuum and measuring the rate that light travels we can tell how far they are away from us." Spacey was greatly amazed by how much the human knew, maybe they weren't as useless as he thought. "I'm going to have an elementary class in here soon would you like to stay and learn more?" He asked. There was no way Spacey was going to pass up an opportunity and decided to stay.

Rodan had finally left Anguirus and wondered off into the military zone of the colony. He stood at a door as some pilots were testing new fighter jets outfitted for space travel. The traffic controller waited on the launch way waving two bright lights in his hands. The pilot ignited the engine but something went wrong, the nose of the jet began to smoke. The other pilots and ground crew tried to alert the man to push the emergency switch. The pilot couldn't hear them without a second thought Rodan swooped in, broke the glass canopy, and safely dropped the pilot to his crew.

The crew and other pilots were amazed not just the fact Rodan saved one their own but the fact he moved so quickly. "That was incredible." The chief engineer said. "It was nothing really I just did what…" Rodan said. "No not that I mean how fast you moved, all we saw was an orange blur." The engineer said. "I've never seen anything move that fast since the B2 bomber. If we had a craft modeled after you we could travel on Earth faster than our present day ones." Rodan was faltered by the human's statement, "You really think I'm fast?" He blushed. "I've been in the line of work for thirty years, I know fast when I see it.

I could take a few measurements on you and possibly make a functional model based off it." Rodan didn't mind at all, he followed the team of engineers to their trial facilities where the testing started. Anguirus was blindly wondering the colony primarily searching for Rodan, who had vanished not even willing to tell him. "Rodan! I swear when I see that bird I'm giving him a piece of my mind." Anguirus grumbled. In the back of his head Anguirus was worried about Godzilla. _I hope he's okay that crab kept pushing it, he deserved that punch in the kisser._

Like Rodan, Anguirus had sauntered into another random section of the colony. This segment happened to be the training gym of the school. Initially he stumbled pass it but the noise inside drew him in. Inside He saw young children and kaiju running obstacle courses, such as climbing towers, jumping through hoops, crawling under wires, and swinging on monkey bars. The children all wore matching attire baby blue suits and black badges and vests. As well as black gloves and heavy duty boots. Some of the trainees sat on a bench by the sweat dripping down their face they had recently finished. "Um can one of you tell me where I am?" He asked the group. A girl with black hair in a ponytail and sitting by her rabbit looking kaiju spoke up.

"You're in the PE gym of the school dorm." The girl said. "Are you lost Mr. Kaiju?" Anguirus nodded his head, "I was looking for my friend he resembles a featherless bird." She shook her head, "Sorry we haven't seen him." Anguirus shrugged and decided not to go on a wild goose chase. It was entertaining for him to watch the kids play the course, he deliberated if some of them were going to join the army. Later a female adult in the same uniform walked in he assumed it was the teacher. "All right children you've completed your exercises early for today so you can have free time until the next class." The teacher said.

The children cheered and began playing freely on the equipment, then the teacher saw Anguirus siting around. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" She asked. He explained his predicament to the teacher and she found it rather funny. She asked if was curious about the course and wanting to try it out. Anguirus figured it was a good idea get himself into shape before the fights. The course was the length of the entire gym and you had to run it under a certain time. They stood at the starting line and when a buzzer sounded they ran. "Remember think on your feet dodge the obstacles anyway you can." The teacher said.

He nodded and went on. He leaped over tire holes, hiked over the climbing posts, and pushed through the form blocks. When they finished the time was one minute and four seconds. Anguirus was pretty much out of breath afterwards and got water to cool down. For the rest of the day Anguirus played with the kids and redid the course to quicken his time. Destroyah couldn't find anything to occupy himself and headed back to the chamber. Inside he strolled toward the replica sea and slashed water to wash his face. But as he opened his eyes I knew he wasn't alone, Godzilla was only inches from his face. "Go away." Godzilla hissed bitterly.

Destroyah just lifted a brow and left, he walk to the rocky canyon and laid out against the stones. Godzilla stared bizarrely as Destroyah sun bathed, so much so he got out of the water and just looked. Destroyah soon got the feeling and parted his wings to discover his reptilian roommate standing motionless for no reason. _What the hell is he's doing? _Destroyah thought growing uncomfortable he chucked a sharp rock at his head. Godzilla was so entranced he didn't notice Destroyah throwing it. "Oww! What?!" He snapped as the stone thumped his skull. "Look if you're so bored either stare at the wall or sun bath on the rocks. Don't stare at me!" The demon crab recanted.

Now Godzilla was really dumbstruck, did his greatest enemy ask him to join him in some activity? That or was he just getting upset about the odd staring? Destroyah sat there waiting for a response, his arms again folded and his forked tail swinging in the air. _Make up your mind for crying out loud. _Instead of replying to his rival verbally, he simply seated himself on the smooth rocks and stretched his body. Destroyah rolled his eyes then closed them, finally able to enjoy the artificial sun light. "Oh by the way good job." Destroyah said causally. Godzilla lifted his head in Destroyah's directions. "Good job on what?" the thorny devil cackled. "For the sock in the jaw, you still got it."

**Author's note: Just to let you guys know the Godzilla in this story is the 1990's version. I hope you're understanding the personalities, Destroyah's basically a condescending sixteen year old asshole. I call Spacegodzilla Spacey because I'm not wasting time to type his name and also it's a nickname. Like how Spacey calls Destroyah Red. Rodan and Anguirus won't change as for Gigan, he's gone from Dark Knight Joker to Effie trinket from Hunger Games. But He will pick up later in the story. Please review! **


	5. Like Old Times

The command center was a crowded and bustling place, what else would one expect from a military controlled base. Sergeant Yusuki made her average rounds patrolling the center and delivering messages to commander Kiryu. A good friend who had donated his own consciousness in a mech. She still thought that doing so was an unwise decision and another in his rank should've done it. Oddly enough Kiryu wasn't his name, his real had to be erased from memory because the mech had already been programed. The name was meant to be an access code so the mind could drive it.

She reserved in a fixed manner, her arms behind her back, her hair held in the cap, and her boots smashing the floor as she walked. She skimmed by the security screens she saw what she feared most the cloned monsters fighting each other. Yusuki hurried to Kiryu's platform, "Commander we have precarious situation happening." She cried. But what she failed to realize was that Kiryu knew already. "It's alright Sergeant it's a training session and their powers are only at seventy five percent." Kiryu replied not looking away from a monitor. The two which he spoke of was Spacegodzilla and Destroyah in the deep heat of battle.

"It also convenient, Dr. Hakari wanted to take observations of their fighting skills and strength." Yusuki went to Dr. Hakari and watched the brawl between the two malevolent kaiju. "It's all so captivating these two beasts have the same power if not more powerful than Godzilla. Both have such a diverse range of abilities and that gives them a great advantage." He said taking notes. "How so doctor?" Kiryu asked propping his elbows and interlocking his fingers on the monitor bureau. "Well let's start with Godzilla's twin, Spacegodzilla or Spacey as they've come to call him. Was created from the same cells as Godzilla but instead nuclear radiation it was influenced by gamma rays."

"And where exactly do gamma rays come from?" Yusuki asked. "The energized rays are shot out during a supernova this in turn caused a secondary mutation in the DNA. This process occurred after he entered a black hole and exited through a white hole." Hakari explained. "I thought scientists said blacks abolish matter even light." Yusuki presumed. "We're not entirely sure Sergeant it's all theory. To continue the crystallization on his body allow him to absorb great amount of energy by psychic means. He has astounding regenerative powers made possible of his shoulder crystals, he can form barriers, produce his own crystals and use them as missiles. He furthermore can use them in flight and lavation on others.

Not to mention the power of his corona bean that has the intensity of a solar flare." The doctor concluded on Spacegodzilla. "As for Destroyah he was born from the very device that killed the original Godzilla, this in being he has the capabilities of the same weapon. He is made up of millions of meager crustaceans that were too mutated by the weapons energy. Because of the unique abilities he can manipulate his own physical mass into intermediate aggregate forms. However what I find most fascinating it his oxygen destroyer, it extinguish any organic life and even damage some metals." Hakari said rather excited.

"Doctor what about the second inner jaw?" Yusuki wondered. "Mmm… It's only seen in in the juvenile and aggregate forms." Then Kiryu had a question about Destroyah anatomy. "Doctor what about the floral pattern on his chest, it seems bizarre to me." Hakari shook his head, "Nothing significant, just an area of soft tissue similar to that on Spacegodzilla who's resembles internal muscle. I remember studying their fight in college the area was so sensitive when Godzilla blasted him there he began throwing up blood." This made Yusuki curious. "He has a weakness?" Hakari nodded. "We all have weaknesses Sergeant they're no different. Gigan if I recall had a very obvious weakness. One shot to the head and he's finished." This comment came to Yusuki's attention where was Gigan?

Kiryu pointed to the monitor, Gigan was training with Rodan and Anguirus. "Where's Godzilla?" Yusuki said staring at the screen. "Most likely hiding in his artificial ocean." Kiryu guessed. They continued to watch the exercise develop, this fight had already been going on for an hour. In the chamber the two monsters paced in a circle, glaring at the other waiting to make a move. Destroyah charged his claws spread wide at Spacey, Spacey did the same his mouth harboring a golden glow. At close range Spacey fired his corona beam, Destroyah shielded with his wings and dug his sword sharp claws into Spacey's chest. The beam pushed him into the ground and he quickly countered with a blast of his oxygen destroyer.

Energy encased Spacey in a shield of his own rendering the blast useless. Destroyah flung his forked tail into Spacey's neck who in turn grabbed it attempting to throw Destroyah again. Not to Destroyah, he propelled off the ground and seized Spacey's head, he hacked his claws across his face. Causing tiny spots of blood to drip from the scratches. Spacey gathered electricity in his crystals and in a single psychic shove Destroyah plummeting to the ground. Then Spacey wrapped his tail around Destroyah's neck and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. But Destroyah had another idea, he screeched then bit down on his tail.

Spacey cried out in pain allowing Destroyah to escape and with his guard down, Destroyah blasted Spacey again with his oxygen destroyer. He shrieked in agony as the beam's energy burned his facial cuts, he retaliated using his corona beam. When their energies met an eruption of power throw them crashing to the floor. They rose from the smoke waiting to what had become of their opponent. As the smoke settled both stood sweat covering their bodies and breathing cripplingly. Destroyah folded his wings and let out his demonic bellow, Spacey followed and gave his pitchy scream. The fight was over and the two exchanged glances and dark grins.

"Nice one Spacey, especially with that invisible attack you should use it on Earth." Destroyah applauded. "That's the beauty of my abilities no one sees it coming." Spacey laughed. On the other side of the chamber another fight was being finished, Rodan and Anguirus were going against Gigan. Gigan had been redesigned for battle sleek metal body, saw on his anterior, a long armored tail, and piercing hooks. "Well done gentlemen you managed to hold your own for considerate amount of time." Gigan praised the exhausted kaiju. "Yeah it was better than last time." Anguirus gasped. "Last time?" Rodan asked.

"Oh yes, ages ago Godzilla and Anguirus fought me although there was some bloodshed and I was merciless." Gigan frowned. "Nearly killed him." This got Destroyah and Spacey's attention. "You're joking, you actually came close to killing him?" Spacey said. "Could you tell us I'd like to hear it?" Destroyah added. "Of course I have a complete index of Godzilla's history all the way from 1954 to now. Where would you like to start?" Gigan said happily. Unknown to them Godzilla wasn't in his watery tomb, he was hiding behind some boulders. He spied on the group as Gigan began to tell the many stories.

Their faces were filled with amusement and shock, in each tale he told Godzilla anger grew. It all came crumbling down when Gigan began the story of him versus Godzilla. Not something Godzilla like remembering after that battle he felt embarrassed and insulted. He watched everyone laugh and chuckle at every word Gigan said. Godzilla had enough he roared and lashed out in rage. This thankfully the others saw it coming, Rodan jumped in front and Anguirus sat on his tail. "What is your deal G?" Anguirus grunted. "You can't just flip out like this its turning into a bad habit." Rodan grumbled. "Perhaps I've overstayed my welcome here?" Gigan told the others. "It's fine birdy don't let one bad apple ruin the fun."

Destroyah hissed. "Yeah come on G it's been two weeks when is this denial going to leave?" Spacey growled. "Whatever." Godzilla groaned pulling away. As he was stomping back to the water Gigan had a reasonable yet dangerous idea. "Godzilla if you're in such a frenzy fighting might help you vent." Gigan offered. "Vent?" He jerked his head. "It means to express your emotions through physical means. Since you're clearly angry at me so clash with me." Godzilla wasn't absolutely sure but if it meant blowing up Gigan how could he resist. "Okay you're on." The monster king smiled. Everyone moved a safe distance, knowing Godzilla things were going to get messy.

Both positioned at opposite ends of the chamber, Gigan alerted Kiryu to allow eighty percent of Godzilla's power to flow. He knew at that level Godzilla was able to use his atomic breath. The four outside the fight zone watched elatedly to see what would happen. Gigan himself was eager, he wasn't evil anymore but he did miss the thrill of war. They charged hacking and slicing as hard as they could at each other. Gigan lob himself from Godzilla's reach and shot his weighted wires, they coiled around Godzilla's chest and arms. Godzilla was thrown off guard, Gigan had been seriously upgraded. Then the wires started to pull his closer and closer. Godzilla didn't think much of it until he noticed the huge saw on Gigan's body. _How could I forget that?!_

He had to escape before the saw cut him up into tiny slivers, he tore the steel wire with his razor incisors. But Gigan had more to show for _Oh you think I'm done? What a shame I still have a few tricks up my metal sleeve. _Gigan sent out two small flying blades from his shoulders. Godzilla had to dodge and avoid them at all cost. "Smart move, those nasty little boogers can slice through bone." Gigan snorted. Godzilla knew there was only one way to stop them but could he do it? Despite the looming danger he left himself relax, he inhaled and exhaled minutes later. The others were lost as to what he was during, eventually Rodan and Anguirus caught on.

The furnace in his body began to stir, the fire in his heart beat wildly, and his spines were sparking blue embers. The lethal warmth lined his throat and smoke slips through his mouth. In a one moment the flying blades were blown to oblivion the burnt metal hit the ground with a thud. Godzilla had his pride and his guard down, giving Gigan the chance to take the upper hand. He slammed his armored tail on Godzilla's back, Godzilla turned around blasted his breath. Gigan avoided each blast Godzilla fired, which made him even madder. "Grrrr stop moving!" Godzilla snarled. "It's a fight Godzilla, you do anything you can to win." Gigan reminded.

He couldn't control his rage he blasted everything in sight, Gigan was keeping his cool. As for their audience it was half enjoying half terrified, "Come on G show that song bird what you're made of." Spacey taunted. "If you're really the king show us!" Destroyah mocked. The fight was drawing to an end, Gigan was battering Godzilla's head and finally pinned him to the wall. His hooks were held crossed to his neck, anchored his feet and restrained his tail. "Game, set, match I win." Gigan murmured. He released Godzilla and headed for the door. Destroyah and Spacey were disappointed while Rodan and Anguirus were concerned.

They raced to his side, he was fine no injuries he was still ticked about losing. To him the fight wasn't over and as Gigan walked to the door way, he flashed his breath blowing off Gigan's head. His body collapsed it left the others jaw dropped and Godzilla satisfied. What happened next was a bit more alarming, Gigan's body moved and eventually stood up. "Oh dear, can my mechanics please meet Gigan in the repair bay and he's appeared to have lost his head." Kiryu sighed. "That was utterly uncalled for." Anguirus yelled. "He had it coming." Godzilla sneered. Rodan and Anguirus chased after Gigan or he body at least.

Godzilla had no idea what he just did, without his friends he was fair game for his roommates. "What is your problem, you can't have a good time for one minute can you?!" Destroyah accused. "Don't you get we're clones, everyone understands it but you!" Spacey added. "Why do you two care?" Godzilla retorted. "Because you're living in the pass none of that matters anymore!" Destroyah snapped. "So what are you gonna do about it?" Godzilla replied. Destroyah and Spacey got the looks of "You'll regret saying that" on their faces. Destroyah spread his wings out and Spacey's shoulder crystals glowed. Soon Godzilla got the sick realization of what was unfolding.

Kiryu hadn't decreased their powers to the safe thirty percent and he was distracted by Gigan. The kaiju surround him it was hard enough fighting each one, but now he was fighting both of them. "Okay Red, you know what to do." Spacey said cracking his knuckles. "Oh yeah it's what I was made for." Destroyah narrowed his eyes. The bloody feud was a nightmare Godzilla could've never imagined and had no escape. Spacey basted his corona beam and Destroyah scraped the living crap out of him. Destroyah dragged him through the harsh surface and thorn bushes of the plains. Spacey launched his crystals like rockets ripping his flesh wide open.

The two were a deadly duo, a team of death and destruction to their mortal enemy. One would strike and the other would follow right behind. One thing however surprised them he wasn't fighting back. Godzilla tumbled off his feet his breathing ragged and his black leather skin dyed violet red. "Is this it? This is the all-powerful king of monsters? What a joke." Spacey spat. Godzilla watched helplessly as Destroyah whispered a plan to Spacey. Spacey tread to Godzilla and picked him up having him face Destroyah. "Hold him still Spacey, I don't want him blacking out during our grand finale." The sinister demon hissed.

He positioned his face only inches from Godzilla's, his face was untouched not for long. "Any last words before your agonizing demise your highness?" Destroyah laughed. "S-s-screw you…" Godzilla muttered. Destroyah backed up and wrapped his fingers in a fist and hit Godzilla's face continually. In every punch the breaks and pops of his bones were heard as while as veins tearing. His face flooded in rivers of blood and coughed in his lungs. After eight minutes of pure torture Destroyah stopped when Godzilla's head went limb. "Now what Red?" Spacey asked cradling the lifeless body. "Maybe toss him in the water?" Red suggested. Spacey shook his head, "No it's his element, how about the rocks?"

He offered an alternative. "Mmm why not, it'll break the bones we couldn't." Destroyah said content. Spacey used his telekinesis and flung Godzilla in the canyon, the rocks shattered like glass under his weight. They marched to the impact site, the rocks were rabble lying beneath a comatose Godzilla. "Huh king of monsters how pathetic." Destroyah mumbled. It wasn't over just yet, as the two departed heat began to grow around them. It was atomic breath and it struck them with no warning. Godzilla chuckled to himself even in his crippling state. _Who's pathetic now you smartass? _They quickly get to their feet but as they went to charge they froze instantly.

Then they fell face first and unable to move, Godzilla struggled to pull himself from the rocks. He managed to clench onto a large stone and look out at the two. "Damn it!" Spacey finally spoke. "What happened? We were so close!" Destroyah snapped. Suddenly Kiryu's livid voice appeared. "What happened was I inoculated a needle into your spines blocked your nerves making you quadriplegic. I may not have seen the whole find but the ending was adequate for me. Don't move Godzilla I'll be there as fast as I can." Kiryu said.

The repair bay reeked of jet fuel, smelting pits, and welding torches. If you were searching for fresh air wrong place to be. A shutdown robotic body rested on a metal lift, mechanics works rigidly on circuits, microchips, and additional electrical items. The last sheets of titanium and platinum were bolted into the skeletal frame. "Clear!" A mechanic shouted to his crew. The lift rose and tilted to the greasy floor, "Activating now!" Another yelled. The red optic light flickered on and the cyborg's body trek carefully off the lift. Two kaiju waited nearby with the chief mechanic, "Thanks for fixing him up chief G really did a number on him." The prehistoric bird like Kaiju said.

"Let's just hope second time around he won't revert." The four legged spikey kaiju said under his breath. "Thank you mechanics, I needed my servos check for bugs." Gigan said gratefully. "Oh what are you two doing here?" He inquired seeing Rodan and Anguirus standing before him. "We came to apologize." Rodan stated sadly. "For heavens' sake gentlemen its fine, we're kaiju I wasn't expecting an apology from him or you." The two nodded their heads in understanding. "Well I'll be on my way to return to the command center and possibly escort you back to your chamber?" He proposed. Gigan lead his colleagues to the chamber, however they came across something far more important.

"Dr. Hakari get a bed ready in the bay and your medical team stat!" Kiryu ordered over his internal radio. Hanging over his left arm was an almost dead Godzilla the three saw and ran to them immediately. Gigan warily put Godzilla's other arm over his shoulders, "Commander what on Earth happened to him?" He said panicked. "Really…stupid…fight." Godzilla mustered while bloody drool ran from his lips. After arriving in the medical bay they gently laid Godzilla's mangled body on the gurney. Dr. Hakari and his team came and assessed his injuries, the humans were too small to do things physically so they used advanced machines.

Kiryu and the others had to wait until Dr. Hakari assessment was done to hear news. Kiryu explained to the anxious kaiju what occurred between Godzilla and the other two, less than surprising to Rodan and Anguirus. Kiryu assured them that'd be punished severely for their actions toward Godzilla. Forty five minutes later Hakari came out and read their results on Godzilla, they weren't pretty. "He has several fractured vertebra presumably from his fall, seven broken ribs, countless lacerations, and they did a virtuous job breaking his jaw. We actually found teeth at that fell out from the brute force of Destroyah's punches." Hakari reported.

"Will he live?" Kiryu said getting to the point. "He'll live, now we're injecting calcium into his bones so they'll heal faster and stitching the worst gashes. Once he's stable you can visit him, for now we need to work and he needs to rest. Hakari concluded and walked away. Kiryu told Rodan and Anguirus to return to their chamber and get some sleep and Gigan to depart to the commander center. "I'll call for you as soon as I get news, as for those juvenile delinquents. They'll be in a less comfortable place for the next few nights. Gigan bid them a farewell and trailed behind Kiryu, Rodan and Anguirus went back to the chambers as Kiryu instructed. They couldn't sleep soundly they were too worried about Godzilla.

Days passed still no word on Godzilla's condition, Rodan and Anguirus tried to divert their attention elsewhere. It was fun to say the least the two experienced a lot with the colony passengers. It opened their minds to the idea that human and Kaiju could get along peacefully on Earth. In the late hours of the evening they finally got the call they wanted. Godzilla was awake, Kiryu accompanied them to the medical bay. As Rodan pulled the certain and it became increasingly clear that Hakari and his team had many long nights. Blood stained the back wall and red puddles were being mobbed up by an crocodile type Kaiju.

Godzilla was in critical condition his upper torso was bandaged, a tube had been set in his throat, and his jaw was in a cast. Somehow through he was still alive, Kiryu softly nudged Godzilla and his eyes gradually opened. "How do you feel?" Kiryu asked knowing the answer. "Like shit." Godzilla gave a weak chuckle. "So I'm not dead, what happened to dumb and dumber?" He smirked. "Let's just say I told my rookies to use them as target practice." Kiryu replied. The commander left the trio to themselves to reconnect. Rodan and Anguirus took turns telling Godzilla about what they had familiarized with. Godzilla was just stunned, "So it wasn't an elaborate hoax…"

"You thought it was hoax? G I don't mean to sound like Destroyah but…" Rodan began. Godzilla narrowed his eyes, "You heard that?" Rodan nodded "Birds have excellent hearing." Anguirus then spoke up, "All the same you can't keep living in the past, you need to realize it's a whole new game." The ankylosaurus begged. He gave a sigh and said he'd think about it. Another week passed and Godzilla was released from the medical bay he rehabilitated faster than expected. Dr. Hakari warned him to take it easy and not to get into anymore fights for a while. Come to find out he wasn't the only one to be returning to the chamber, minutes after he settled in Destroyah and Spacey stumbled in. They were smothered in soot and had sour expressions on their faces.

"I know he can hear me in any case… Kiryu you're an ASSHOLE!" Destroyah yelled. "And you're a prick in my side so I guess we're even." Kiryu replied. Spacey rolled his eyes sick of listening to Destroyah whining. "It happened to both of us Red, quit your bitching." Spacey barked. Godzilla stood in the center of the chamber laughing to himself, Destroyah treaded pass Godzilla. He lurch his head at Godzilla and said what would be the kaiju equivalent of I'm sorry. "I underestimated you, you really are the king of monsters." Destroyah bitterly admitted. "Just don't expect me to bow." Godzilla smiled and gave a simple and threating recant. "I won't expect that from you." _But I will put you on your knees…_


	6. Golden Gods

It had been a mere month for Godzilla and his new team of kaiju and still they hadn't gone to Earth let alone battled any monsters. Godzilla meanwhile was trying to coop with the fact he was a clone and as instructed Destroyah and Spacey were to leave him alone. In their private chamber Anguirus was teaching Godzilla that defense was as good as offense. Anguirus knew this technique well, considering he could roll into a giant living mace. "Remember, defense gives you time to plan a counter and frustrates the enemy." He recapped.

Godzilla nodded and readied himself for Anguirus' attack. He rolled tightly and drove at Godzilla head on, He held his body waiting for the strike. Destroyah glared from the other side, ever since the incident it made his hatred for Godzilla grow. "I don't get it everyone acts like he's special." Spacey shook his head ignoring his accomplice's petty rivalry. "Look if you're angry about this forget it, he kicked our assess. I'm starting to think that denial is rubbing off." Spacey commented on Destroyah's expression. "Can it Spacey, besides don't you want retribution for what that simpleton did?" Destroyah said impulsively.

"Of course I do, but like I said before bitching isn't going to get you anywhere." Spacey replied. Destroyah scowled and went back to his training. "Okay guys, it's been an hour and half, we should stop for now." Rodan said looking at the clock above the door. Godzilla sat down worn out from the exercises, he had a rather long face. "What's wrong?" Anguirus asked. "Are you still upset about the…?" Rodan dared. "No." Godzilla answered quickly. "I'm bored is all, Kiryu said he created us to protect the Earth. So why aren't we doing it?" They had a great sense of relief wash over them. That's one thing they could all agree on, when was the fun going to begin?

"I wouldn't fret for much longer my friends." A voice appeared out of nowhere, Gigan stood in the door way grinning. "Gentlemen I believe your assistance is required." The vibe in the chamber changed from bored to very enthusiastic. Gigan lead the anxious group to the command center, "We get to fight now? Awesome where are we going?" Godzilla said blissfully. "I don't have all the information that the commander's job." Gigan said. In the command center Kiryu was exanimating the monitor then transferred the image to the main screen. The doors opened and the team entered eager to receive orders. "Good morning everyone, I can tell by your faces you're zealous to begin your mission at hand." Kiryu greeted them.

"You bet we are, I'm ready to beat someone's sorry ass into the ground." Destroyah exclaimed. "No argument there, where we off to?" Godzilla said. "Yesterday we obtained reports from the mid-east, we check for patterns before jumping to conclusions. In northern India New Delhi to be precise, two large kaiju have been identified. A large eagle type with strange features of a horse and a pachyderm with massive tusks." Kiryu explained the situation. "Your powers will be placed at ninety percent, this allows you to use any of your powers as desired. Now if you follow Gigan, he'll lead you to the hanger. After you land safely we'll give you the rest of the information."

Gigan guided the jiggery team to the hanger, the place where every space convoy and air craft came. One convoy in particular was prepared to take Godzilla and his team to the grounds of earth. Gigan stopped and left them to their trip, He wished them the best of luck. They stood their awkwardly for a few minutes because there seemed to be no one in sight. "S.S. Seine?" Anguirus mumbled taking notice of the ship's name. "Named after the river Seine in Paris." A human voice spoke. From the front end of the ship a human in pilot uniform appeared. But when they saw him they were thrown off a bit by his face. The pilot was confused "Something wrong fellas?" He asked.

"It's your face you look different." Rodan stated. The pilot laughed and realized what they were referring to. "No I get it I'm not Japanese, I'm from New Zealand. That's probably why you all freaked out. The name's Wayne Evans nice to meet the kaiju team in action." He secured his helmet strap and hiked into the cockpit of the ship. "Seine is that a country?" Rodan asked cluelessly. "It's a river in France, you see the other pilots decided to name their convoys and fighters after national landmarks or capitals. Mine's Seine because my mother would take me there to visit family." Evans responded. "Climb aboard!" The rear ramp slid to the floor and they stepped in.

The holding area was a dark greyish green, racks concealed the metal ceiling, and a massive closed panel on the left. "How will it take to get down to Earth?" Godzilla said. "Six minutes max, also when we launch the G-force will possibly knock you off your feet. So my advice hold on tight." Evans informed. The ramp shut and Evans contacted the control room for permission to depart. Inside the others were trying to figure out what G-force meant, at first they thought he was referring to the army that fought Godzilla in the past. Spacey in his own head though to when the astronomer told him in the class. _Okay so the acceleration times mass equal to…_ However before he finish his equation, the convoy lifted and took off at lightning speed.

At all once they were pushed to the ground, "I get it the G-force stands for gravity." Spacey moaned. "Good observation Einstein!" Godzilla said whacking Spacey across the face. As they heaved themselves from the flooring, the left side panel opened. Revealing the reaches of space and the big blue marble of Earth. They gaped in awe at sphere of sapphire and emerald green. _Home _it the only thing that Godzilla could murmur as the lively world reflected in his ember eyes. The area remained silent even Destroyah and Spacey couldn't deny the indescribable magnificence of the planet.

Moments later the ship made a loud thump, "Welcome home boys!" Evans shouted from the cockpit. The ramp door slid down again, exposing the wet forest, tall mountains, and vast river banks of India. Not far from their location was the city of New Delhi, the skyline and metro tracks were a dead giveaway. "So you've arrived India, your powers are on ninety percent, and the trackers should help you find the monsters." Kiryu's voice appeared on their collars. Suddenly the sound of human screams and collapsing buildings filled the air.

Another word wasn't said Rodan, Destroyah, and Spacey flow to the sky. Anguirus and Godzilla hurried on land to distressed metropolis. High pitched shrieks echoed through the streets, the hybrid bird creature from which the sound originated. It perched itself on one of the Grand Arches that measured hundreds of feet. It had talons like an eagle, legs of a horse and wings spread over seventy meters. On the ground below the elephant monster bulldozed the town to ruble. It stood slightly taller than Anguirus, it had tusks on both top and bottom mandibles, pillar like legs, and thick hide skin.

But their rampage came to a grinding halt as someone else began to shake the Earth under their feet. An ear piercing roar followed and what they saw was trouble they were not expecting. Rodan and Destroyah landed on towers surrounding the hybrid flyer. Spacey and Anguirus blocked the paths of the elephant, "Sorry to tell you but the carnival's closed." Godzilla grimaced as the city razed as he walked. "Look on the bright side though you can still play with us." The bird gave an apathetic cry and took off into the atmosphere. Rodan and Destroyah in quick pursuit, Rodan fastest of them attempted to cut the creature off.

In the streets the elephant beast was readying to charge, Anguirus with his dense skull would be the opponent. They full speed in mere seconds their head collided with blinding force. Anguirus feet dug into pavement unable to grasp the power this monster had. Knowing he would slip away at any moment Spacey stepped forward using his psychic abilities to help. He may not have had his own hands on him Spacey felt the brute force this thing was exerting. "Damn this bastard doesn't know when to go down." Spacey struggled. Course in this battle out numbering the enemy is the way to beat them.

Godzilla grabbed onto the monster's tail pulling with all his strength, "Okay you two let go." Godzilla said through the communicator on his collar. "No offense G but if we can't hold this guy back what makes…" Spacey argued. "Just trust me!" Godzilla retorted. The two warily released and in one mesmerizing move, Godzilla heaved the beast into the fallen buildings. Spacey was astonished he didn't know he could do that. Despite their efforts the monster rose from the debris, "Godzilla you need to lure them out of the city." Kiryu demanded. High in the sky Rodan and Destroyah were driving the bird insane. When the message came to lure the beasts away from the city, it was clear that they'd follow them regardless.

In the exposed valley they could fight as hard as they wanted without the chances of hurting anyone. The hybrid bird was getting wise to Rodan and Destroyah and went on the offense. "We need a new plan and making this thing dizzy isn't working." Destroyah yelled. "We have to break those wings that what's keeping it airborne." Rodan answered. Destroyah studied the creature's anatomy closely, the wings had a weakness. But the bird needed to be distracted for it to work and some practice. Rodan was swift if he made the bird go after him, the back would be unprotected. Destroyah whispered the plan to Rodan through the collar.

Meanwhile Godzilla decide he'd go hand to head with the elephant kaiju, he also had a plan to ending this creature's terror. Godzilla and Spacey used their combined powers only to find they barely made a dent on the elephant's hide. "Spacey try to trap it using your crystals." Godzilla suggested. Spacey knew it was no problem, the actual problem was keeping the beast still. Anguirus was ready to go again, and Godzilla would grab the tail long enough for Spacey to create the prison. They cautiously approached, Anguirus went first plowing his head to hold the monster back. Then Godzilla rushed in and held the tail so he won't escape.

Energy pulsated in Spacey's body, in a single thought of his mind the crystals erupted from the ground. Godzilla and Anguirus evaded the entrapment and watched as the creature thrashed around. However they hadn't found a way to kill it yet and that wasn't their biggest problem. The elephant kaiju was smashing the crystals as if it were glass and escaped the shattered material embedded in its skin. To their surprise they saw blood slowly drip from the wound and it gave Godzilla an idea. Although he didn't have time for it, because the monster charged again this in a wrath. Fortunately he seized the tusks before they punctured his body.

As for Rodan and Destroyah their strategy was bringing the bird to its wits end. Rodan had been side swiping, ripping the downy feathers off its body. In turn permitted Destroyah to blast his oxygen destroyer to its wings, in every hit the bird took the assault was taking its toll. The muscles and tissue were deteriorating, the two know it was now or never to finish this. Rodan soared pass near the hybrid, then latched onto one the wing and shook violently. Destroyah went to the other wing and just tore it off, soon the bird plummeted to the Earth.

"I guess someone should've put you in cage a long time ago." Rodan said triumphantly. He turned is head to Destroyah while he was rather frightening to look at he was a good teammate. The creature still writhing in pain wasn't done fight, "Care to do the honors?" Rodan pointed to the monster. "Please the honors all mine." Destroyah scoffed. He opened his mouth discharging his maroon colored beam, it reduced their foe to nothing then warm bones. It may have been a victory for those two but Godzilla had his hands full literally. In a struggle to hold the elephant beast back the closer the tusks came to slicing him up.

Thankfully Godzilla wasn't the only one with hands, Spacey stepped in both taking hold a tusk. "I hope you've got a plan to kill this thing little brother." Spacey said sarcastically. "Well my first was basically out the window when it broke loose." Godzilla replied. "And now?" Spacey asked. "Now all we need to do is fling this thing on its back and Anguirus run it over." Godzilla explained hastily. He yelled his idea to Anguirus and he curled firmly ready to grate the monster. "Okay one, two, three!" They lobbed it into Anguirus' path.

Unable to move the creature squirmed desperately to get away but its fate was sealed. Anguirus ricked rolled the underbelly until blood and skin began to peel. Seeing this Godzilla had Anguirus stop and him and Spacey deliver the final blow uing their energy attacks. Both blasts shook the Earth and the sounds echoed through the ground. The beast was cooked from the inside out its flesh and organs were nothing but ashes. For their first outing the new team had done very well, nevertheless there was more danger to come.

Then a call from Kiryu came in telling the five to inspect the city and how much damage there was. Luckily the damage wasn't too bad to their shock, many people had been injured but no deaths reported. As the group was preparing to leave they heard a strange noise coming from the humans. They weren't screams rather their voices were cheering and clapping. The team was dumbfounded humans had never done this before, to Godzilla he at least realized that the humans did care. They didn't just pollute the world or blow each other up. And he most certainly didn't guess he'd get applause.

Shortly Rodan got a message from Evans that the people were going to celebrate the monsters demise at their temples. The other four didn't object to it and Godzilla was actually curious about human rituals. The day slowly transformed into night the temples were lite with dozens of bon fires, and the faces of the gods decorated them. To the kaiju the faces were more terrifying then their own. They stood nearby watching the people dance, their bodies laced with gold jewelry and vibrant clothing. Another realization came to Godzilla the people here were different too. Their pigment dark and tan, facial features placed diverse.

He figured out that people in other regions of the world were unlike ones in a single region. Sitting opposite of a temple Spacey and Destroyah talked about the day's work and if being bad would do them any good. "I could get use to this everyday killing monsters ruthlessly and being praised now that's a life." Spacey expressed. Destroyah had other notions. "Sure fighting's fun but the humans are nothing compared to us, my philosophy after you destroy a city then take a nap in its ruins." Destroyah said putting his arms behind his head. Spacey just laughed to himself at those words.

A call from Kiryu stating that they need to head for the Indian military base eight miles from their current position. They had a warm welcome to the base, something Godzilla never got from the military. A lieutenant led them to a conference room so they could debrief Kiryu on what happened. "Good evening Godzilla everyone, you may proceed in the events of today." Kiryu's image appeared on a screen. "Yes sir, we engaged the enemies inside the city limits, then as you requested lured them away and exterminated them within the hour." Godzilla said formally.

"Well done gentlemen a good start to a rough road of war, I had complete faith in all of you. Now for what will be happening in the weeks to come, you'll not be returning to the colony. Instead you'll be in the bases of which ever country you're placed when that country is being attacked. Then you'll move to that base so and so forth, good luck to you all." The screen went blank. The group walked through the base discussing about the day. Suddenly a hot stimulating smell entered his nose, the other picked up on the scent too.

The aroma attracted them to the mess hall they hadn't eaten since they left the colony. They sat down at the tables which were conveniently their size, it made sense seeing that kaiju and human lived together. The food however wasn't what they expected. It had white color and the texture of mashed potatoes and it tasted very plain. This substitute was called nutro-meal, it was meant to provide the nutrients like protein, carbohydrates, and amino acids to kaiju. The vitamins, minerals, and sugars were fortified in long stocks like celery.

Rodan had noticed small canisters with colorful powder inside, they were spices and herbs. They took turns sniffing and tasting the odd residues some were strong, some were zesty and others sweet. Any spice one could think of basil, chives, curry, cumin, garlic, mustard, pepper, parsley, saffron, salt, rosemary, and scores of others. Destroyah sprinkled on the hot ones on his and would later question why when his throat caught on fire. Everyone had a good laugh at that, after dinner the lieutenant escorted them to their temporary room. "Hope that room has hose that stuff burned my chops like a forest fire." Destroyah moaned.

"Next time captain gusto, go easy on the spices that say **Caution Extremely Hot**." Godzilla teases. The day had ended for the people on Earth as for the team it had only begun. "Alert! Kaiju detected! Location: Western Europe!" the military base alarm cried. It wasn't a question if Godzilla and his allies were going to act in the best intentions. It was simply a matter of when and where and that was now. They all hauled off to the hanger with Evans waiting to deploy. The world might not have known it but their king was back and ready to do what he did best. Fight…


	7. Divided We Fall

The Indian Ocean was dwarfed in comparison to the Pacific and Atlantic, nonetheless its captivating sparkling azure waters could make anyone stop and stare. The sky it reflected was equally as beautiful accompanied by the pure white clouds. The peaceful quiet was broken as the awesome sound of manmade air crafts cutting though the heavens. The words on the flying ship read _**S.S. Seine **_which belonged to Global Defense Force. The armies of the Earth aligned to eliminate kaiju that threatened the world. Fortunately for the planet a new team of fighters had been created to stop these very threats.

The air ship carried the fighters to the island country of Australia, they'd already removed the dangers from India and Eastern Europe. The rear ramp began to open with five larger than life figures waiting to disperse. One of them was focused on listening to his collar device where his commander gave detailed instructions on their mission. "You're going to drop down in the ocean, move inland to the outback where you'll meet the local military, and then you'll go in to terminate the den." The mission in question was to take out a pack of dingo like kaiju that where depleting livestock. They identified ten newborn young in a den that four adults who guarded it furiously.

"Roger that commander, okay guys know the plan?" Godzilla shouted over the roaring engines. Rodan, Anguirus, and Spacey nodded, Destroyah on the other hand felt way too confident in his own abilities. "Relax G, previous fights were a breeze this one ain't any different." The devil kaiju exclaimed boldly. "Never underestimate what your enemy's capable of." Godzilla replied. "Remember what happened last time Red you got your ass blown up." Spacey added. "Alright boys we're at the border of the Australian coast line, prepare for splash down." A late twenty year old pilot named Wayne Evans spoke in the intercom.

The five positioned themselves in order on the ramp, Godzilla obviously in front Anguirus and Rodan behind. "Drop in three, two, and one!" Evans rang out. Godzilla and Anguirus cannon balled into the pristine waters while Rodan and the others flew. "I'll find a place to land this baby, I'll send you the coordinates when you're done." Evans said lastly. They trudged up the beach seeing numerous people and kaiju unwinding for the day. Once they got outside the city terrain changed dramatically from soft sand to grainy dusty rocky ground.

There wasn't much to look at in the outback the landscape was barren, dry, and very hot. Now all they needed to do was locate the den and kill off the adults and newborns. An hour into the search they met the local militia, who themselves hadn't found the kaiju. So instead of wondering in random areas, the team decided to ask the native kaiju. Even in the infertile desert there were plenty of creatures that adapted to it. They asked kangaroos, corellas, snakes, and geckos kaiju if they knew or saw anything. "They come every other night then come crawlin' back with them human animals." A female kangaroo kaiju said. "Do you have any idea where their den is?" Anguirus asked.

"We darn well know where those savages are but you'd have to be one dumb bloke to do so." A male kangaroo stepped in. Godzilla shook his head, "Could you please just tell us?" The male kangaroo pointed to the canyon plateau, "On the other side you'll find them. They hunt at night and protect their young." The team and the army headed for the canyon. Rodan and Destroyah perched on top to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed. "From what we can see three of the adults are out of the den, the fourth one is not present." Rodan said via the collar. "Okay we'll wait for the last adult to come out then attack." Godzilla replied.

Destroyah deeded to disagree "Why are we waiting they don't see us we should attack now!" Godzilla bit his lip "No if go too early that fourth dog could caught us with our guard down." Godzilla demanded. Destroyah wasn't one to take orders especially from his worst enemy. "Chill Red you know going into something blindly is a bad idea." Spacey spoke. Godzilla didn't expect help from him. "Thanks." Godzilla muttered. "It wasn't for you I just want to keep that moron out of jeopardy, so I'm not the one pulling his ass out of the fire." Spacey growled. While the radioactive giants compromised they're hellish friend thought otherwise.

Rodan's voice squawked on the communication. "G, G Destroyah dove off, he went to fight himself!" Godzilla grid his teeth they had no choice but to do the assault prematurely. The kaiju and the army charged the dingoes brutally defended their home as any creature would do. Rodan and Anguirus went after one, then Spacey, and the military. Godzilla was too busy trying to find Destroyah. _Damn it you idiot_ _you can't just take off like that! _ Godzilla found Destroyah doing the stupidest thing possible blasting the den's entrance. Godzilla ran over and yanked on his shoulder, "What do to you think you're doing?!" Godzilla hissed. "My job what's it look like?" Destroyah retorted.

"You can't do that is I didn't give the order!" Destroyah rolled his pupil less eyes and scowled. "I swear, who died and made you king?" Godzilla just glared at him lifting a brow, not the best insult he ever remarked. However they weren't achieving the task at hand. "Ladies please, not to ruin your cat fight or anything but we are on pest control remember?!" Spacey yelled from afar. Spacey was struggling to hold back of the dingoes as were Rodan and Anguirus. "Yeah a little help would be nice!" Rodan panickedly screamed. They weren't listening too caught up in their irrelevant argument.

So much so they didn't notice the fourth dingo adult exiting the den and it was ready to taste blood. What Godzilla said was true the dingoes had the chance to ambush. The emerging adult pounced on top of Godzilla showing its teeth, Godzilla heaved the dog monster off and used his atomic breath. The whole situation was disaster, the dingoes proved they could hold their own in battle. Spacey managed to kill the one he faced, he stabbed it to death with his crystals. Having seen enough the army forces intervened doing it themselves. They chloride gassed the den and tank masers to eradicate the rest of the adults.

This was insult on top of injury for Godzilla because Destroyah's irresponsible thinking it wasn't even a victory. Godzilla had a lot to say to Destroyah but he wasn't the only one. "I can see that things didn't go too well for you gentlemen." Gigan's voice from the collars said. "By the way the commander is coming down to discuss what you did wrong. And he appears quite peeved." They listened closely and heard Kiryu's fuming voice in the background. "We're dead." Anguirus said simply. The team minus Destroyah felt the entire mission was basically one big slap in the face. The military base here was in Sydney, famous for the opera house on the bay.

In the meeting hall a very angry Kiryu waited for his team to arrive. Sergeant Yusuki Stood nearby as usual hoping that her commander's temper would lower. Before he began berating his team on such a poor job. "Commander Kiryu your team is coming in now." A woman over the PA system said. As the group walked in Godzilla showed his shame on his face, while Destroyah's had a smug one. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan bowed their heads respectfully to Kiryu. "Now perhaps you'd like to give me an explanation on what occurred today." Kiryu said trying to be calm. "Yes sir, you see I had plan made but sadly one of my teammates acted on his own accorded." Godzilla said.

"You wanted us to do nothing until you said so, I don't take orders from ANYONE!" Destroyah protested. "Silence both of you!" Kiryu shouted slamming his metal fists on the table. He got up from his chair and paced back and forth in the room. "To be honest I suspected something like this would've happened eventually. If you put a cobra and mongoose in the same room they'll gradually try to kill each other." Kiryu said staring out the window. The team remained silent waiting for him to finish. "Anyway until further notice you'll be two separate teams." They were shocked yet it wasn't surprising either.

"Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus will be a team and Destroyah and Spacey are a team." Kiryu declared. Godzilla was clear on what he said but how it was going to work. Kiryu clarified that one attack was detected then Godzilla's team would go. Destroyah and Spacey were secondary to act if the circumstances became dire. As for multiple attacks they'd both be sent out. As they were being dismissed Kiryu had some choice words for Godzilla and Destroyah. "Keep in mind gentlemen if I witness one more dispute between you two the next place you'll be seeing is a morgue. And Destroyah as long as that collar in on your neck and I'm still functioning you will be take orders." Kiryu warned exiting the base.

Godzilla and his new team which were still his old friends followed an officer to their new quarters. Destroyah and Spacey kept the original one they were getting. Inside Destroyah laid on a bed wanting to drown out what had transpired. "Way to go Red you managed to be extra douchie today." Spacey spat disappointedly. "It was fine the way things were going, why did you go and ruin it?" Destroyah averted eye connect and flipped to the other side of the bed. "You just be glad I'm the only one that tolerate you." Spacey concluded.

"Do you have those crystals on your shoulders to compensate for something?" Destroyah laughed. Spacey's eyes narrowed and ignored his roommate fowl humor. _Prick _He said in his mind. In their new quarters Godzilla and the others settled in nicely not having to share with adversaries. "Hey G we're heading to the mess hall you coming?" Rodan asked. "No thanks." Godzilla said. He watched the two leave and piled himself on a bed and snooze for an hour. Before falling asleep he made an effort to think what it'd be like when it was Him, Anguirus, and Rodan fighting.

It wasn't long when the calls poured in one attack after another, one in the Mongolian grasslands and one in the Pacific Islands. Godzilla's team was dispatched to Mongolia and Destroyah to the islands. Godzilla debated why he had to go to Mongolia, but got over it. "What exactly are we fighting in the Pacific?" Spacey asked Destroyah as they boarded a convoy ship. "Gigan said its some squid monster that's been aggressive toward the islanders. It's a piece of cake no problem." Destroyah replied. _His pride will be the death of me! _ Spacey thought hopelessly. The islands themselves had less than couple thousand people living there. Nevertheless the monster had to be stopped.

The islands were quite lovely tender brown sand and bright green palm trees. After being dropped off the two trekked along the shores searching for the creature. The time flew from noon to three and still they had found no sign of the monster. Destroyah was getting bored and Spacey getting frustrated. "They do realize there are thousands of islands how are they sure it's this one?" Spacey asked. "I don't know your guess is as good as mine." Destroyah said walking into the water. Destroyah glanced over the horizon for any activity on the surface. He saw nothing but he certainly felt something, Destroyah looked at his leg and then he was pulled under the water.

Spacey hurried to the water probing franticly for him, then the thing that had grabbed him appeared. The ocean surface shattered a huge squid appeared swing Destroyah around. "Don't just stand there you idiot help me!" Destroyah screamed. But before Spacey could acted the kraken like beast toss Destroyah into its beaked mouth. Spacey immediately spoke through his collar anticipating to hear Destroyah. "Red you there?" his reply was less than settle, "I'VE BEEN EATEN BY A GIGANTIC SQUID WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE!?" _That answers that. _Spacey thought to himself. "Don't be helpless use your oxygen destroyer and rot the thing from the inside hello!" Spacey offered.

Spacey stood anxiously soon the creature slowed its movement and its skin was starting to singe. Then all at once BOOM! The whole beast exploded its tissue and slimy flesh went everywhere within a mile radius. Spacey and the entire island were covered in pink chunks of muscle and mucus. Destroyah stomped out of the water smothered the same as Spacey. "If that ever happens again you're coming in with me." Destroyah grunted. Spacey kept mute and sat down beside the palms, Destroyah followed. The two had to wait for the convoy to pick them up. They both bet Godzilla was having an easier time.

When in fact they were having none the better time in their mission as Destroyah and Spacey. In the grassland the trio was chasing a steppe white fox kaiju that had been stealing cattle from the native farmers. Apparently the fox was cleverer than all three of them. It made Godzilla and his friends look like complete imbeciles. Rodan was the one pursuing it he was expecting to snatch it. However it dodged forcing Anguirus to go after it not recognizing the fox was leading him right into Godzilla. Anguirus went to his spike ball form instead of running over the fox he ran over Godzilla.

"Did I get it?" Anguirus asked. "N-n-no but you got me…" Godzilla stuttered gashes layered his body. The fox stayed on the run until they trapped it in a hole then blasting it to death. They signaled for the convoy to pick them up and took them to the Hong Kong army base. Soon the convoy for Destroyah and Spacey showed although they were surprised to see Gigan. Who quickly noticed the surrounding and what they were coated in. "Yes can the medical center in Hong Kong get ready we have a mess coming in." Gigan called. "Uh Gigan we're not hurt." Spacey pointed out. "It's not for injury you two need a sterilizing shower a.s.a.p. You smell appalling" Gigan retorted.

Both teams eventually got to the base Godzilla didn't need treatment for his scratches they'd heal fast. Destroyah and Spacey had a hot shower waiting for them when they reached the base. They were in for a good three hours just because of the stench alone. The night shortly came and the groups accidently bumped into each other. It was clear to see that both teams were exhausted from their labors. "So how'd your mission go?" Godzilla asked them. "Well got eaten alive and covered in squid guts." Destroyah frowned. "I got ran over." Godzilla responded. The moment grow hushed, the teams broke and went to their quarters for the night.

None one of them wanted to admit it but they did their best when they worked together. Apart they were two useless puzzle pieces, a gun with no bullets, a sun and no moon. No yin and no yang…


	8. United We Stand

Hong Kong a city of great lights and sound, it sat neighboring the ocean to the south. However in one part of the metropolis it was so quiet one could hear his own thoughts out loud. The Hong Kong military associated with the Global Defense Force, to help protect the world against evil kaiju. Inside the base it was a different story, the new team that esteemed commander Kiryu created had to be split. Do to unfriendly disagreements the group had to be divided into two, which happened to be more of a loss than an advantage. Godzilla and his team were taking the brunt of the attacks leaving them worn out after each day.

While the commander felt bad about his decision, the ones ultimately feeling the guilt were the troublemakers. Destroyah and Spacey. Destroyah had been the source of the slip-up, obliging Kiryu to have second thoughts on them being one team. At first it was some kind of relief but would later turn out to be an awful mistake. It wasn't that they missed each other not at all, it was simply the fact they did better together. What make things worst was that missions were coming one at a time, forcing only Godzilla's team to go. This left Destroyah and Spacey at the base to do absolutely nothing and wait. And that wasn't one of their stronger suits in life.

The mess hall was abuzz with chatter from rookies and veteran soldiers coming for lunch. The only people in the hall that weren't enjoying free time were two kaiju, just mopping around not happy in the least. Destroyah had a plate of the nutro-meal but simply pushed it back and forth. Spacey was drinking a cup of salty water and occasionally put more in it. "Why do you keep doing that?" Destroyah asked baffled by his friend's actions.

Spacey shook his head, "Not sure, I think I might be sodium deficient." He took another sip from the cup. Destroyah rested his chin on his propped arm, the remorse about what he did. He didn't know how to contemplate on them, Godzilla wasn't his friend but at the same time he didn't exactly despise him ether. "Listen, not to sound like a pushover it was better to be on a team with them. It was competition seeing who was superior in battle and it was amusing." Spacey nodded "I know that Anguirus guy was actually smart, I could a real conversation with him. No offense."

Destroyah disregarded the comment. "They left the base at seven this morning." He moaned. "Where'd they go?" Spacey asked. "The Sahara desert in Africa, apparently they're fighting a bunch of giant snakes." He replied uninterested. "To be frank I don't want to be sulking all over the place, let's go do something." Spacey said finally feed up. "Not to be a negative Ned Spacey, we can't just leave the base like it's a playground." Destroyah signed. "Got any other ideas then Red?" Spacey said raising a brow. Destroyah got up and followed Spacey. To the surprise and displeasure the colonial gave them the green light but only for three hours.

Some was better than none as Spacey thought, they were also told if one report of damage came in a call would go to Kiryu. Knowing just walking around would cause a panic they used the skies instead. The cloudless warm day was perfect for flight. Destroyah looked out at the city with his mind clear began to muse on about the people. How the humans made towers, weapons, and technology it seemed odd for him to ponder on. When flying became frivolous they landed on the bay by the pier. Staring out at the ocean they could easily imagine Godzilla thrusting himself from beneath the waves.

"This freaking sucks! There's a war going on and we're on the side lines grrrrrr! Destroyah pouted. "Preaching to the choir Red, if we didn't have these control collars on our necks it wouldn't be a problem." Spacey retorted. The day wasn't improving from that point on in reality it was growing worse. On the pier people were noticing their presence on the beach and they were taking pictures. Their behavior slipping quickly the two had to find an escape. The only exit in sight was the ocean; they treaded and splashed into the salty liquid. Once it was deep enough they dove in with no thought of returning to the shoreline.

The water was a new environment for them as well a familiar Destroyah hadn't been in water since his creation. To Spacey the water was similar to space, you couldn't move very fast and there was no breathable air. This wasn't a real issue for them Destroyah was an oxygen destroyer so he didn't need it. Spacey was born in a cosmic vacuum where no air was existent. They swam out to open sea to avoid human contact, they swam four miles into the featureless depths. They finally resurfaced when they realized there were no physical land masses in view. Luckily they came upon a sandbar, a pocket of sand regularly made by humans to act as temporarily boat stops.

They gazed at the nothingness of the ocean, blank, dull and jaded just like their minds. Never had they envied a fellow kaiju so much, _His royal highness must be having a blast._ Destroyah's thoughts vanished into the warm breeze. In the heat sounds of terror was carried by the blistering winds of the desert. Tribal people hurried from the region of battle where huge strange beasts fought colossal serpents mutated by the central biochemical plant. The snakes in questions were carpet vipers indigenous venomous retiles and thanks to the biochemicals their sizes tripled. The hemotoxins in the venom could easily kill a full grown kaiju in seconds.

Godzilla and his friends were struggling to keep the snakes' fangs at bay long enough to flee. They had already managed to demolish the plant beyond repair. Ten of the massive serpents were slithering through the dunes, forcing Godzilla to play "guess where I am game?" Anguirus was well protected by his thick spiky shell, while Rodan just stayed away. "Come on Rodan don't just sit there help us!" Anguirus yelled. "And be bitten by those things no thanks!" Rodan objected. "This isn't choice Rodan we're dead if we don't kill these things." Godzilla roared trying to hold back the dripping mouth of a viper.

One of the vipers rapidly approached Rodan's resting place on fallen railing. Rodan leaped a split second before its head lunged, its skin covered fangs pushed out to envenomate. Anguirus evaded the snakes by rolling around, if a snake attempted to bite they'd be sorely wrong. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and fried the innards of the snake. If the situation wasn't hard, the tension mounted when Kiryu called. He wanted them to leave of the local area so civilians wouldn't get hurt. "Maybe you haven't noticed commander but we're in tight spot right now." Godzilla hissed.

On the colony miles above Earth Kiryu had a horrible dilemma on his hands, but he wasn't changing his mind on his pervious decision. Sergeant Yusuki was becoming anxious she could effortlessly see the whole battle going down in flames. Gigan tried to persuade Kiryu to amendment his decision, he denied. "He's a tough cookie to crack." Gigan said to Yusuki. "I know, and the pressure of the circumstances is turning bad for Godzilla and his comrades." Yusuki replied. "So what are we supposed to do?" Gigan said franticly. "I'll tell what you can do..." A pitchy voice entered the room.

Standing in front of the command center Destroyah and Spacey sick of being reduced to the ranks of standby. "Let us do our part." Spacey pleaded. "If we don't do something soon they're going to be dead. You can't risk that." Destroyah said. Kiryu looked away "I'm sorry gentlemen but my decision is final and you're not changing that." Kiryu vowed. Confronting him head on wasn't going to work, they had to rethink their plans. Yusuki and Gigan continued to watch the monitors, the whole time she bit her lip unable to voice the truth. In a far off corner Destroyah and Spacey tried to figure out how to get to Godzilla without Kiryu catching them.

Then Destroyah got an idea "Spacey, remember when G got pissed and blew up Gigan's head? He could still walk and function." Destroyah said. Spacey nodded and smiled. They sneaked pass behind Kiryu's chair, they knew if Gigan was damaged it'd divert his attention allowing them to leave. Gigan stood watching the screen as Godzilla and the others fought tirelessly. Destroyah slowly reached and snatched him out of sight. He put his hand over Gigan's mouth and held him as Spacey went to tear off his head. "Sorry birdy it's nothing personal but we can't just sit here." Destroyah said somewhat sarcastically.

Once his head was tossed to the side, they headed for the hanger. As for Gigan's body it clumsily stumbled from the hiding place searching for help. "For heaven's sake commander it's happened again." Yusuki shouted. Kiryu and Yusuki rushed him to the repair bay. Dr. Hakari quickly reattached his head and it seemed he was trying to express something to Kiryu. Once it was firmly fixed his sharp mouth opened and had a lot to say. "You nitwit I said they escaped!" Gigan covered his mouth with his hooks. _Did I really just say that? _Ignoring his impolite manner Kiryu was furious to learn that they had left, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The situation in the desert had become calamitous Godzilla and his friends were losing. The king found himself in the tightening grasp of a viper, the last thing he thought he'd ever see. The silvery glass like fangs of the serpent that trickled with venom. Anguirus had succumbed to exhaustion unable to roll for much longer. The snakes trapped him in the sand swallowing him like cyclone. Rodan had been pinned to a metal pole his squirming made it worse. Death seemed immanent, if this was how they were going it was dying shame.

Fortunately it wasn't their time, Godzilla had his eyes looking at the moment a huge crystal went flying into the snake's head. "Someone need help?" A familiar voice spoke. Their heads jerked and saw their unexpected salvation. Destroyah and Spacey dashed to aid their fellow kaiju. Godzilla pushed the lifeless snake body from his own and met up to Destroyah. "What took you so long to get here?' Godzilla asked jokingly. "You know the usual, rule abiding asshole that wouldn't let you help a friend in danger." Destroyah replied.

The snakes noticed the new arrivals and surrounded Godzilla and Destroyah, hissing and fake lunging to intimidate them. Spacey was busy prying a snake away from Rodan, he fired his corona beam. The scaled acted as armor shielding the snake from major harm, but it worked to distract it permitting Rodan to escape. "Well Spacey eliminated one that means nine to go." Godzilla explained. Soon their mouths began to glow with tremendous heat and power. "May I?" Destroyah's throat sizzled. "Be my guest." Godzilla grinned wickedly.

Then they let loose their blasts engulfing the area in dust and smoke. They hit two of the horrid snakes the others dug into the sand to flee. Spacey and Anguirus had tag teamed to chase off the snakes, Spacey grabbed Anguirus' tail and literally whacked the snakes with his back spikes. Rodan was having fun by tricking the snakes into biting each other with his speed. The snakes were trapped as the kaiju moved closer in to mark the final blow. Suddenly the lead snake bellowed a deep hiss that sounded almost like a growl. It advised the others to vacate the area and they burrowed into the dunes.

The united team gazed out at the great expanse of sand and the setting sun before them. "Why did you help us?" Godzilla asked turning to Destroyah. He shrugged and shook his head, "Killing you is our job, nobodies else." Destroyah said simply. Godzilla narrowed his eyes, that wasn't the answer he wanted. Spacey pretended he didn't hear what he said, Destroyah was on his own. "To be honest life would suck without you." He signed. The king chuckled "Kiryu's gonna murder you when he finds out." Spacey joined the two, "He probably already has I mean who wouldn't see birdy walking around headless." Godzilla's eyes bugged "You ripped off his head?"

"We needed a diversion, he was our only opinion." Spacey said folding his arms. Regardless of what they had to do to help them, Godzilla and his friends were grateful for it. The day faded into the night, the bright stars illuminating the sky. The team soon discovered it wasn't just the stars that were lightening up the dark. Evans had arrived in the convoy, "You guys have no idea how long it took me to track you down." Evans' voice spoke on the exterior speakers. "You should get in Kiryu flaming pissed at your stunt." The five really didn't care, they're happy that they got away with their lives.

Godzilla and his entourage were flown to South Africa Cape Town. The runway was jam-packed with so many ships, fighter jets, and helicopters departing and landing. Yet again Kiryu waited bitterly in private quarters to inquire what had occurred. "You completely disobey my orders to remain in two teams, ignore the order of the Hong Kong army base, and not to mention severely damaged one of our own." Kiryu scolded. "My head to be precise." Gigan frowned standing near the commander. Kiryu faced the ground he appeared as to be organizing his thoughts and what he would say next.

"But, I made the mistake that separating a team that works together so flawlessly was so ignorant of me. In the words the sixteenth president of the U.S _a house divided against itself cannot stand._ I was blind to what I did and must make amends for it. From this point forward you now a team and I hope that lasts." Kiryu smiled. The five cheered aloud unable to restrain their excitement. "Now in any case we still have seven of those monsters running loose, hope none of you mined the night shift." They withdrew from the base immediately, the moon rose high indicating the night had merely begun.

A warm wind blew pass them, Rodan and Destroyah spread their wings ready to ride the wind. The sand under their feet had cooled a good opportunity to catch the snakes. Godzilla mighty roar thundered the desert air, a warning to all that he and his team were not to be trifled with. Kiryu, Yusuki, and Gigan onboard a departing convey watched the five's shadows diminish, their shapes sinking into the night.

**Author's note: Thanks for the feedback everyone and for new readers after you read a chapter tell me what you liked about it. Was it something someone did or said what made it enjoyable? Now to answer your questions no Ghidorah will not be in this story. As for Mothra she will appear I'm just not sure when. And don't ask me to put in Mothra Leo or things like that I haven't seen the Mothra trilogy. As for evil kaiju character development there is none their just monsters that cause destruction in the war. Will there be background about them? Yes. Will they have important character traits? No. These are just monsters that are there for Godzilla and his team to fight. Thank you and continue to read! ****:D**** Peace! **


	9. Desert Haze

**Author's note: Hurray! I finally get to do a POV (Point of view). What I like about these chapters is that I can write in present tenths and express more. But what I like about narrative is that you know what's happening to everyone. POV's are fun in the sense the character has to just speculate what the out of picture characters are doing. Say Gigan, Kiryu, Yusuki etc. This is one is Destroyah's, he's my favorite baddy next to Spacegodzilla and Gigan. Even though Gigan is a good guy in this story. **

Destroyah's POV

The desert's is absolutely barren, there's no cloud cover, and I'm sure the temperature is over hundred degrees. I stay out here any longer I'm gonna be streamed crab for sure no question. After Spacey and I violated the tin can's order he got some sense into his head and made us one team. Our mission continues on from the night, we're trailing seven immense snakes that were attacking a chemical plant. Now its mid-day and we're obligated to stop them before they encounter another city. I'm not use to such extreme heat, Dr. Hakari says it's because of the "Portage Principle." The notion came from an old story of a little girl who ate the breakfast of three bears.

I don't know who wrote that book, but what a dumb concept. Anyway the story goes the first bowl was too hot, the second one was too cold, and the last one was fine. Basically I can't survive in locations with excess heat or coldness. Then his royal highness joins the group with info about where the snakes were last seen. "Okay guys, Gigan said that satellite imaging shows the snakes heading west toward the city of El-Aaiún." Godzilla says. "The total population is one hundred eighty thousand people." His pushes a button on his collar, revealing a holographic compass. The needle spins wildly until it hits the W and the direction points over my shoulder.

Rodan and Spacey takes to the sky, the only pleasant thing about the desert. As usual Godzy and the living spike ball walk to our destination. Godzilla jerks his head around to me, "Aren't you going to fly?" He asks. "I don't know which will cook my ass faster?" I reply. He just laughs and I chose to fly. I catch up to Spacey and Rodan, flying was definitely the better choice. "Hey D looking forward to the battle today?" Rodan asks cheerfully. "What else am I here for?" I say. It takes at least four hours to get there and when we land its clear the snakes are causing trouble.

People are running in terror, adults scooping up children unable to move fast enough, and concrete roads thrust upwards**. **Stone buildings fall apart, small houses and stores burned and glass splintered. Just one issue through where are the snakes? I soon receive an answer, I hear shrieking and screaming resonating below the streets. _The sewers. _"Hey guys I found our snake friends, they're hiding in septic holes." I call to the others. They hurry to my position and listen quietly for noise. Rodan then begs the questions of how to force them out. Simple like you'd do with a rat, smoke them!

Godzilla fires his atomic breath into the sewer, stream rises sucking away the air. We seal up the manhole and wait for the snakes to creep out disparate to breathe. The ground begins to tremble and soon the snakes emerge near the center of town. They struggle and stove at one another wanting to escape. We hide ourselves behind the still whole buildings and it becomes clear that we make a slight miscalculation. There were originally seven but we only count six, so where's the last one? I find the answer whenthe seventh snake comes barreling through a building above us.

Heavy debris drops all over us, no time to look for injuries it's a chase now and the snakes are leading the way. We rush after them, they know the sand is a safety zone. They can bury themselves in the dunes, making it almost impossible to find. "We can't give them the chance to reach outside the city, attack them at any cost!" Godzilla demands sharing my concern. Spacey blasts his corona beam, Anguirus rolls to graze their exposed underbellies, and Rodan swipes at their eyes trying to blind them. And of course the king and I use our own deadly cocktail.

Despite our best efforts they manage to get into the savannah and dig into the sand. "Darn it! We lost them!" Godzilla groans. Everyone seems thwarted everyone except Rodan, his head is spinning around constantly. Then jumps into the air and flaps his wings causing a huge wind storm. But he has good reason for it, the gust he's funneling blows up sand exposing a viper. Imperceptive to what's in front of it, the viper blindly lunges at us. Spacey slides behind and holds it with his physic powers "Now would be a good time Red!" Spacey snorts.

I pry open the snake's jaws and snatch its tongue, "What's wrong crab got your tongue?" I tease then proceed to rip it out. I finish it off with a horn slash to the throat its head falls to the ground. Noticing one of their own is in trouble the others surface, their mouths saturated in venom. "Boys I think we should start the party." Godzilla says both seriously and sarcastically. Anguirus continues to lacerate the snakes with his back spikes. Rodan has made a combo attack first stretching their faces and then blowing sand to scorch the wounds. I fight using my tail and oxygen destroyer, drying them from the inside out. The same thing I did to the giant squid on the Pacific islands.

Godzilla and Spacey stand back to back holding off the two vipers however they didn't see the snakes' tails growing very close to them. In moments the tails wrap them in a choke hold and widen their mouths to swallow. "Spacey listen if we can generate a nuclear pulse we can fry them!" Godzilla gasps. "And exactly how can I do that?!" Spacey replies. "Just let the energy build up and shoot out of every inch of your body!" Spacey nods and their spines shortly began to glow and energy sparks bolt. I quickly warn the other two to brace themselves. A flash of light as bright as the sun and quickly declines, Godzilla and Spacey stand unharmed while the snakes are deep-fried.

"I need to practice that more often." Spacey coughs. That's three four more to go. "Their heading that way!" Anguirus yells. Not happening we came this far their not just running away from this fight. Godzilla's the first to give chase I hastily follow and the others right after. I have a bird's eye view up here I track them with ease. Since they're side-winders they leave an obvious trail of lines in the sand. "G up ahead seven meters to your right!" I shout from above. He sees what I see the tail of a viper sticking out, using his unconceivable strength grabs it. Then heave it into the air and blasting it to ashes.

I'm smirking when he obliterates the thing, but it slowly fades when I notice movement in the dunes. "GODZILLA LOOK OUT IT'S BEHIND YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Thankfully my pleads aren't unheard, he turns in time and dodges its lethal bite. Rodan and Anguirus come to his rescue, Anguirus bats it and Rodan cuts it at every spot. Spacey makes his finishing attack throwing a huge crystal through its neck. Perfect now to just get the last two, I drop down and join the team. "Nice job your highness, eight out of ten is pretty good." I compliment.

"Thanks, however like you said there are still two more of those bastards slithering around." Godzilla replies. "So we're back to square one I assume?" Spacey asks. "Essentially and not as much trouble." Godzilla responds. We march into the desert further yet as we do, I feel something on my back near my left wing." Spacey looks over at me wondering what the hell I'm doing. "What's wrong Red? Got ticks?" He mocks. "Shut up Spacey, there's something irritating my wing is all." I snarl. I touch what's causing the itching and it's nothing I expect.

When I open my hand I see a human lying motionless, a Japanese female to specific. I call the others and show them, they're shocked to say the least. "That doesn't make any sense." Anguirus stammers. "How'd she even get on you? Rodan murmurs. Godzilla examines her closely, "Is she dead?" He asks glaring at Spacey. I guess because of his psychic power he can read vital signs. "No she's alive just unconscious, probably a concussion." Spacey answers. "But when and where did she get on me?" I say confused. Then it hits me, when the snake went through that building she must have fallen with the debris.

His highness' plan for the girl is to kill the remaining snakes and return to the Cape Town army base. In the meantime I'm responsible for whatever happens to the girl until then. Gee thanks! We tread deeper into the desert, I keep my claws steadily locked so she doesn't slip. The day reaches its hottest point in the evening the temps about hundred and fifty degrees. I'm just happy that it isn't summer where it can get even hotter. The climate is taking its toll on everyone, "G we have to find a place to cool off or we'll die of heat stroke out here." Anguirus moans.

Beyond the burning sun and sand the desert is a fertile place believe it or not. After ten minutes of searching we stumble across a small oasis surrounded by cypress trees. They go rushing toward the water trying to soaking themselves to no end. I stick the girl under a low bearing shady branch and splash water on my face and wings. I glance over at the girl again, who hasn't move an inch since we found her. "Spacey are you sure she's not dead?" I ask cocking my head. "I'm sure her brain waves and respiration are fine. Aside from minor hot flashes due to the environment she's fine." Spacey says swallowing a mouthful of water.

"Hey G I think we should stay here until night fall, that way the heat won't be dragged on us." Rodan acknowledges the situation. We wait till dusk to leave and continue to pursue the lingering snakes. The girl begins to move a little in hand a good sign, before she was as inert as a rag doll. The only problem traveling the desert at night it can get as cold as the tundra. For now though the weather's pretty mild just how I like it. Another thing about pursuing the snake after dark is the cooler temp draws them out to hunt. We've gotten so far into the desert there are no visible landmarks, no rock formations, no mountains, and no cities.

The stars and the Milky Way are clearly observable tonight and it's the only thing we can see for miles. Spacey passes the waning time by naming the constellations or star patterns. "There you'll see Canis Major, Orion, Taurus, and Gemini." Spacey says pointing out the stars. Rodan is totally lost, "I don't see anything you're talking about." Rodan says perplexed. Godzilla shakes his head laughing under his breath. "What' so funny your highness?" I say strolling beside him, nothing I ever see myself doing. "How's our passenger?" He asks pulling apart my claws. "Fast asleep, it's been how long and she still isn't awake?" I wonder.

The tender moment is put on pause when a familiar hissing sound catches our attention. The dunes slowly raise and the two snakes, their scales are tarnished and very worn. Blood and pus ooze from their injuries, they're not going to last for much longer. "Get ready guys, Destroyah you keep her safe at all costs!" Godzilla grids his teeth. Anguirus starts the fight off with his living mace routine and I can hear the bone crack when he hits. Godzilla fire then Rodan follows, Spacey and I brawl with the other. Spacey attacks first blasting his corona beam and I discharge my oxygen destroyer.

I can't fight to my fullest if I'm carrying this girl, I need to put her somewhere I can get to her later. I go to take off when a sharping pain gibes my leg and then slammed into the sand. As I pull my head up I realize the snake's eyeing my griped hands. I make a slip decision, "Spacey catch!" I yell gently throwing the girl to him. After he has her I kick the snake wanting it to release me. I don't think its venom will affect me, it's not letting me go. "F off you piece of crap!" I growl when it refuses to, I grab its jaw and push till I hear it snap.

Just to be cautious I blast the freak's insides, it seizes for a bit then its eyes turn blank. Spacey hands the girl back to me and we witness Godzilla finish the last snake. "Well, that was fun, who wants to get some sleep?" Godzilla says jokingly. He called Wayne's ship and ten minutes later picks us up. We also tell him about the girl we found and he sets her in the cockpit. Two hours conclude we arrive at the Cape Town base, is already one in the morning. The girl is immediately taken to the medical facilities, to our surprise this girl is no stranger.

"Her name is Keiko Takenaka, she's an expert pilot and have been serving in GDF for eight years." The doctor explains. "So what is she doing here exactly?" Rodan asks. "According to records she requested to be move to Earth to help in the war." The doctor replies. We learn she doesn't have many problems aside from dehydration, sun burn, and a concussion. I was hoping I'd be a free bird when the mission ended, but I'm not off the hook that easily. Godzilla orders me to stay here until the girl wakes up. "I'm not a babysitter!" I reject his demands. "And I'm not yours!" His highness retorts.

I sit near the entrance of the place, lucky jerks they actually get to sleep. I rest myself against a wall, hoping to get some shut eye. I come around at four, I lift my head and see my shoulder covered in slime. Was I drooling? I wipe it off and peer into the medical theater window. Yeah she's awake, seems confused on where she's at. What was her name Keiko? She looks young to be in the army, hair is long touches her mid back. Her face isn't too tainted either expect for a small mole on her right cheek. She's probably in her twenties, her eyes are a striking blue hazel tone. Wait? What am I saying? The heat must have impaired my brain.

My job is done, now on my way to the living quarters for the night or is it morning? Whatever I'm wasted and anyone dumb enough to wake me has a death wish. An officer leads me to the room I see my comrades are already in snoozeville. I crash on the only free bed, I'm out in moments. I get up at eleven but I still want to sleep, I put my head to the mattress praying no one sees. "Rise and shine Mr. Grumpy." Godzilla's voice ruining my silence. "Just because the sun's up doesn't mean I have to be." I yawn. "Sure, by the way what happened last night?" The attitude in his voice is serious, so no bullshit. "Keiko woke up at four am, the nurse people tended to her, and I left." I clarify.

He's still standing there what does he want? "Say that again." He says flatly. I leisurely lift my head and glance at him. "Say what?" I groan. He's staring at me grinning, its more awkward then when he stared at me on the colony. "You remember her name?" He's shocked by this wow. "Yeah, the doctor told us didn't he?" I reply wishing he'd finally go. At last he does and but why is he so interested in what I said. I frankly don't care at the moment and fall back asleep. I'm fully wake an hour later; I catch Spacey walking in the halls. "Look, who finally woke up, thought I'd have to drag you out." Spacey laughs.

"No, any messages from the tin can?" I say curious. "No, like always we have to wait for another freak to set off the alarm." He says. "His highness totally ripped into me this morning." I tell him. "Why?" He says perplexedly. "He thought it was weird that I remembered that girl from last night's name." I shrug my shoulders. "Guess that shows who's really paying attention around here." Spacey says giving a side smirk. As we stroll down the corridors, I get this strange sensation tightening in my chest. I try to ignore it but it keeps coming. My head is telling me to go one way and my body wants to go another.

Thoroughly on the edge of going berserk I tell Spacey I need to clear my head. I run off before he can answer and my body is pulling me in the directions not my mind. I wind up at the medical center again, I think a screw has been knocked loose. I look into the medical theater window and the Keiko girl is gone. _Must have recovered and left. _I ask one of the nurses and I'm told she returned to her quarters this morning. Here's my only query why the hell do I care?! I'm already doing this there's no point in stopping. I head toward the human side of the base and search.

I ask the officers and other soldiers if she's in area, they point the course to a private one person room. Not wanting to break the door down I softly tap my tail to the door. Second later she emerges her hair pinned in what humans call a "pony tail" and wearing military uniform. She smiles up at me, rather happy to see me. Guess she wanted to see the face of her savior. The moment grows a tad stale, I feel obligated to say something. "H-H-Hi you must be Keiko…" I mumble. What the?! Why can't I speak?! She nods her head motioning me to continue. I clear my throat and in efforts to do it again.

"We found you in the ruined city, and you miss a pretty nasty battle." I say nervously. Then she gets a funny look on her face, I'm about to ask when another girl walks out of the room. "Keiko I need to leave the colonial said…" She pauses then glances at me. "Oh I didn't know she was signing with someone else." The girl says. Signing what does signing means? The girl sees my expression and explains what I'm confused on. "You see big guy, Keiko can't speak she's a mute." Okay I'm blown out of the water. "So how do I talk to her?" I ask stupidly. "Use sign language, you gesture your hands to form letters." She answers.

I'm not going to be learning sign language for a while, so I'll stick to yes and no questions. I acquire a lot from her even if i can only ask. We talk on the promenade deck, it's the only place big enough for both of us. "Do you like it better here or on the colony?" She shakes her head and points her finger up, I'll take that as a no. "I know this may sound stupid, but you want to ask me something?" I say. She smiles very pleased about it. She pulls out a small black device and types in a code or something close to that. "This lets me exchange words with other people." The device pronounces.

Now that's cool, "Go on start ask me anything you have in mind." I say proudly. "I heard you are a clone of the original Destroyah back from 1995." She asks or the device asks for her. "Yeah I am." It doesn't bother me that I'm a clone at all, actually it's kind of unique. We continue to converse for ten minutes until reality sets in. "Hey guys I found him he's on the deck!" I hear Anguirus' voice appear out of nowhere. "Thanks Anguirus, Red where have you been? Kiryu reported in we're organizing for the next mission." Spacey yells turning the corner.

I stand and go over to them, "Spit it out Spacey were we going?" I ask. He folds his arms with a scowl. "It's cold, icy, and is the only continent that has no landmass." I know what he's saying we're going to the Antarctic the only time you could quote "when hell freezes over." I stare him right in the eye "Are you freaking serious?" I hiss. "Dead serious." He replies sharply. I wave bye to Keiko, she knows I have to depart. I follow Spacey and accompany the others. But as I make my way through the hall I overhear Godzilla whisper to Anguirus and Rodan. "What was he doing down here?" Godzilla inquires his friends, "He was talking to that human girl." Anguirus tells.

I'd like to turn around and tell his royal pain in my ass its none of his damn business. Of course I'll have plenty of time to give him the cold shoulder, where we're going.

**Author's notes: Could it be could Destroyah possibly…Likes someone a human of all things?! Could he have a heart?! It's almost blasphemous, it's unthinkable, and IT'S a fanfiction for crying out loud XD! And this is Destroyah's clone if you look back at the first chapter you'd know why he isn't as aggressive as the original. Hope you liked this one, because the next one is going to be a little messy. Peace :D! **


	10. Fire And Ice

Godzilla's POV

The cold ground, grey skies and brisk wind, I'm not used to it. The only time I felt a power as intense was the day I died. Every vein, every nerve, and every scale was filled with tremendous power. So immense it was fatal, I couldn't handle it the timer of my life was ticking away. In moments my memories, my heart, my son it was gone in a flash. But… me who I am, it's all a lie. Yet as I stand here I realize the old world died with me. I was reborn into a new world, a world of war and misery. I my mission, my destiny, my purpose to exist rid the Earth of evil.

I look out at this frozen place as if it were another realm, a domain of mystery. I close my eyes and breathe in the icy atmosphere and exhale the obscurity. "Hey G are you okay?" I hear Rodan's voice trail from behind me. I open my eyes and turn to face them, "Yeah, just stuff running through my head is all." I say staring mindlessly at the white landscape. "Of all the p-p-places K-K-Kiryu had to s-s-send us its t-t-this frozen wasteland." Destroyah's teeth chatter. "We're g-g-going to s-s-shiver o-o-our asses off." Spacey comes up and whacks the back of his head. "Suck it up Red we're all upset." Spacey growls.

"On the contrary D I feel just fine." I say smugly rubbing it in. He scowls and jerks his head away. We're waiting by the research bases for orders, no humans can technically live here they lack proper traits. To study the area with no chance of danger, they built these small stations and is staffed year round. Gigan soon walks out to give us information for the reason we're here. He's as chipper as always but he seems unaffected by the weather. "Good morning gentlemen, are you ready to receive your task for today?" Gigan smiles. "H-h-how the h-h-hell are you n-n-not freezing?" Destroyah asks.

We all have a funny expression on our faces, "Uh…I have to agree with D how are you still functioning?" I ask. "Internal heating systems." He says banging his chest. "Oh wonderful…" Destroyah croaks. "So for this mission we've found from satellite radar, that the Antarctic ice glaciers are breaking at a much faster rate than normal. Three weeks ago seismic activity appeared in the center of the continent at the base of Mt. Erebus one of few volcanos this far south." Gigan states. "And that's bizarre here why?" Anguirus inquires. "Because these seismic quakes are occurring every month at magnitude eight to nine.

This cause is completely unnatural and our best bet is a kaiju that can survive in both heat and cold. You'll be heading to Mt. Erebus" Gigan concludes. "How far is the mountain in proximity to us?" I ask. "We are here at station Sanae." He points his hook to the south. "I'd estimate a few thousand miles, don't worry I'll be feeding you directions the whole time." We join up and begin the perilous journey, Rodan choses to fly while Destroyah keeps his feet on the ground. "Two thousand miles and why didn't we take a convoy?" Spacey asks bitterly. "Too risky the winds here can become blizzards and the ice cuts like needles." I answer.

The Antarctic isn't that bad during the day, with the sun the temperature is forty nine degrees during the day in the summer. We'll have to be careful when night falls, the temperature can drop easily below zero. One thing we don't need to worry about are the kaiju here, there are no land animals no permanent ones. Most creatures living here are semi-aquatic like me, they don't pose a threat. Getting to the mountain is very tiresome and uneventful. Rodan is the only one enjoying himself. We're starting to envy him.

Destroyah is still curled up in his quivering pathetic state. "A-a-a-are we t-t-t-there y-y-yet?" He grumbles his wings wrap his body, trying to stay warm. "Quit your belly aching Red, it's not even that cold." Spacey snaps. 'E-e-e-easy f-f-f-for you t-t-to say you're w-w-warm b-b-blooded." He recants. Spacey rolls his eyes and glances back at him. "Do you want a hug then?" Spacey offers. Anguirus and I hear this and we turn around. Destroyah frowns and replies, "I'm n-n-n-not that d-d-d-desperate you m-m-m-moron." We chuckle to ourselves as the two continue to bicker.

The hours pass quickly and no progress seems to be made. We're getting a little star crazy because there's nothing here, it's just a blank canvas. I check the map to see how far we've gone, surprisingly we managed to clear about nine hundred miles. That's a quarter of the way there fortunately. I'm not the only to notice, "Well someone is making excellent time." Gigan says from the collar speaker. "Thanks Gigan but it isn't very fun." I say. "Don't worry I'll check in on you later, remember just keep walking where the compass directs. Ta-ta!" He signs off.

Another hour passes and a weird vibe enters the air, it becomes unsettling. Soon we all stop and paranoia sets in, whatever's happening we don't like it. Rodan lands and wonders the same as us. Then we hear a rumbling noise under our feet followed by cracking. "Please tell me you hear that." I breathe. "No we hear it to." Destroyah gasps. The moment remains silent for several minutes, and then suddenly we're thrown to the ground with huge force. We try to get up and are thrown back again, "Is everyone alright there was an 8.5 earthquake!" Gigan pops in. I sit myself up and attempt to respond. "Oow yeah there was how'd you know?" I moan.

"We know because it hits us at the station." Gigan clarifies. "Are you guys okay, anyone injured?" I say concerned. "Not from what I can see, you didn't say how everyone was." Gigan repeats. "Aside being a bit agitated we're fine." He hangs up and we gather our bearings. Everyone's mind bobbled for a few minutes, and then we hurry deeper into barren land. We rush in case there's another quake, we want to reach the mountain before more drastic things occur. "So G what would happen exactly if these quakes keep coming?" Anguirus asks.

_Nothing good I could imagine. _"Good question allow me to answer that for you." Gigan says over the radio again. He's starting to get irritating just popping in like this. "You see over the last decades ocean level have been gradually increasing and putting the environment off balance. And what makes it worse is if the ice flows melt at a constant pace BOOM, half the planet could be flooded in less than ten years. Not to mention the low amount of earthquakes could certainly double!" He says frightened. I hear the real terror in his tone, it's imperatively crucial to stop this monster.

The sky transforms to a soft purple, orange, and pink as the sun dives into the horizon. The true face of the Antarctic begins to show, the temperature drops and our breathe is visible. The ground hardens and becomes slippery forcing us to slow our speed. It doesn't get any better on from this point, the wind picks up and a storm is brewing. An hour later a blizzard arises, the wind howls and the hail burns our skin. As I struggle to see what's in front of me, I notice Rodan isn't in sight. "Where's Rodan?!" I shout to Anguirus. He lifts his head toward the smoggy sky and a red blur soars back and forth.

"Rodan stop flying!" I yell to him. He obviously can't hear me. "Rodan stop you'll damage your membranes!" Spacey warns him. "I'll hurt my what?!" Rodan finally replies. "The frost will tear your wing membranes, you won't be able to fly!" Spacey cries. But it's too late beyond the screaming gale, the sound of ripping flesh appears. Despite my frost bitten condition I run and catch my fallen friend. "Thank you…" he groans pain fully. "Spacey can you make a shelter out here, we're gonna freeze to death?" I call. He nods and reaches his hand to a flat area and the crystals slowly grow. "Quick everyone inside!" I call to them.

Rodan's POV

I hardly see anything the snow flurries pierce my thin skin and there's a sharp pain in my wings. I heard Godzilla tell Spacey to create a shelter, I'm utterly useless lying motionless in Godzilla's arms. Suddenly the snow ceases to fall, I open my chilled eyelids. Everyone is inside Spacey's shining fort, we shiver and cough to escape the cold. "G-g-g-good j-j-job S-S-Spacey." Destroyah murmurs. "N-n-n-no p-p-problem R-R-Red…" Spacey gasps. "R-R-R-R-Rodan a-a-a-are y-y-you ok-ok-okay?" Anguirus stutters to me. I turn my head to him and simply gesture my head.

I return my glance to Godzilla who's rapidly hitting the radio button on his collar. "Oh g-g-g-great j-j-j-just p-p-p-perfect." He growls. "W-w-what's wrong G?" Anguirus asks fearfully. C-c-communicator i-i-is iced, I c-c-can't get an m-m-message t-t-to G-G-G-Gigan." His lips quiver. All we can do now is hold on until the storm passes or at least morning comes. Since our bodies are pressed against each other the heat moves fast. Soon the frost on us melts away and Anguirus, Spacey, and Destroyah fall asleep. Godzilla and I are the only ones awake, I see him drift off numerous times. Regardless he doesn't seem to want to sleep.

"G you can rest now I'm fine… well for the most part." I mutter. "I just want to make sure everyone's okay." He retorts. "G we're safe go to sleep it's alright." I persist. He sighs and lays his head back and shuts his eyes. _Finally I thought I'd have to knock him out. _I glance at my wings, Spacey was right my wings are shredded. One of those human doctors will have to fix them, guess I'll be walking the rest of the way. I eventually go unconscious like the others. I really hope we find the mountain tomorrow, I'm sick of the cold.

The next day comes shortly the blizzard has died, however our collars are still aren't working. Destroyah seems to be happy about it, so much so he's attempting to rip it off. "Give it up Red remember it's in our skin." Spacey says to Destroyah. I return my attention to Anguirus and Godzilla. "How are we supposed to get to the mountain now?" Anguirus says. Godzilla ponders for a minutes, "We're still on the right track we need to keep heading south." He says. We're underway immediately further beyond us is the ice shell, its forty four percent of the entire continent.

Half the day goes by with no effort and nothing remotely close resembling a volcano. Our lucky changes when something besides ice sticks to our feet. Dirt! We must be getting close to the mountains. Ultimately we reach our destination, the Transantarctic Mountain range. Smoke surges up behind indicating the volcano and its monster aren't too far. "The only thing dividing us is the mountains, ready to climb boys?" Godzilla smiles. "Sorry I left my hiking gear at home." Destroyah jokes. We have to be careful when traversing the mountain, since the earthquake it's going to be extra hazardous.

The peaks are massive even by our standards and I don't remember doing this. The height of the range itself is over fourteen thousand and none the easier. Anguirus seems absolutely fine with the condition, everyone else is struggling. I wish my compass was working, this climbing is excruciating. I look across my shoulder Spacey is right below Destroyah hanging on a cliff. Spacey steps in the wrong place and slips off the rock face. Fortunately Destroyah sees it and grabs his wrist, "Might wanna watch your step." He pulls him up to the cliff and we continue on.

The situation is very precarious a quake could ensue at any moment. We're so close to grasping the top. The pressure is insufferable and the air is thin we can scarcely breathe. Spacey and Destroyah aren't bothered by it doesn't surprise me. The wind threatens to blow us off the rock face, we brace ourselves as the gusts attempts to. This may sound weird but I'm kind of grateful my wings are ripped apart or the wind would've gotten me. After two hours of climbing we tug ourselves to the top and stare out over the frozen valley.

At its center a fiery giant much greater than us stands and seeps smoke from its crater. Mt Erebus named for the son of chaos, and it being volcano fits seamlessly. "Hello, testing one two three, anyone? Doctor I don't think it's working." Gigan's voice pierces the silence. "Hey Gigan it is working talk to us." Godzilla calls. "Oh thank goodness you're safe, I thought that horrid blizzard did a number on you." Gigan says cheerfully. "Takes more than a snow storm to kill me!" Godzilla says confidently. "Saved your life you're welcome." Spacey grunts.

"From what the scanners tell me your compasses are unable to function, but I can give the directions via radio. There should be a small cavern on your left not far from your current position." Gigan instructs. We slide down the embankment and cautiously walk toward the volcano's base. We soon discover the entrance way to the cavern isn't what I expected. It's a big hole we have to descent into, it's about hundred feet down. No one really wants to go first that means someone has to volunteer. Destroyah votes for Spacey to go first and when I vote I mean shove Spacey in.

He shouts in dismay and land with a thump, "Oops sorry Spacey!" Destroyah laughs. To make things even Godzilla throws Destroyah in and he lands on his face. We trail after them and slowly stroll through the winding tunnels of old lava tubes. Gigan warns us to be wary of hot geysers that can spring at any time. Most of us are doing a great pace everyone except Destroyah, he's not used to these overwhelming environments. He denies any help that offered to him, just stands there wiping his head. "In a few minutes you should be arriving at the heart of the volcanic chamber." Gigan informs.

The temperature rises quickly as we enter and the chamber shimmers and glistens with crystals. We're all astounded these stones are growing out of every part of the cavern we can see. Spacey puts his hand to them and is puzzled, "Strange I don't feel energy from these crystals." He mutters stroking the smooth texture of the gems. Then Gigan's voice shatters the moment again. "I won't touch those if I were you." He hisses softly. "You see micro bacteria dwells inside the crystals making them alive. This is what we think has contributed the creatures creation."

This gives us an extra reason to be vigilant, we have no idea what this thing looks like. Let alone what it's capable of doing to us in a fight. A bright rubicund blaze glows in the distance, it must be the heart Gigan mentioned earlier. The temperature does its worst, I can't describe how hot it is in here. We stare down into a massive pit of lava gushing and bubbling. "Magma core, let's not fall into that shall we?" Spacey pants. We tread down further in the chamber, myself fearing what we'll find. I halt in place and listen to my surroundings, it sounds like heavy slushing on rock.

The others notice this and begin to look around for its source. My ears lead me to the core and the waves of molten earth upsurge and crystals protrude. We gape in horror and shock at the monster, nothing we could have guessed. It's the lava itself. Unable to move the monster unleashes a blast of fowl gas, causing us to cough. "Can't… Breathe…" Godzilla hacks. "I-its sulfur!" Anguirus cries. Spacey and Destroyah can't find relief from the toxic air either. "R-R-Red uses your wings to clear the fumes or we're dead." Spacey wheezes. Destroyah struggles to lift his wings and then flaps them wildly to purify the air.

Once we can breathe we stand to defend ourselves, suffice it to say we have no idea how to beat this thing. Godzilla does his usual thing and fires his atomic breath. He manages to infuriate the monster to no avail. "Great, we accomplished nothing by doing that!" Destroyah rants. The freak of nature heaves its arms of lava at us and we're able to dodge. "Where's a giant ice cannon when you need one." Godzilla says nervously. I'm better at flying then running, my stubby feet can't go as fast as the others. I pay for my clumsiness in the end, I trip from a ledge and watch as the lava enclose around me.

"RODAN!" One them screams to me as the flames engulf me. They think I'm dead and so do I, yet inside I sense an awesome power growing. It pushes and pushes until it has nowhere else to escape. I upwell above the core and a radiant luminousness consumes my body. My friends look upon me baffled and amazed, "Rodan…" Anguirus whispers. "No, not Rodan…" I reply. "Fire Rodan…" I bellow a deep shriek that echoes through the cavern. "My comrades listen, the only way to extinguish this beast is to implode the volcano. Spacey Anguirus go back to the crystal chamber destroy everything. Godzilla Destroyah bring down the crater walls." I say kindly.

"And what about you?" Destroyah asks showing actual fear. I narrow my eyes and spread my wings, "I'll take care of the monster." I glide swiftly exceeding the grasp of the monster, with my speed I distract it. Hopefully I can divert its attention long enough for the others to finish. The beast tries to blow its poisonous gas, but I'm too quick. I create a wall of wind and send the toxins right back. "Rodan let's get out the cavern's collapsing!" Godzilla yells to me. I follow them avoiding the tumbling rubble, the passage is becoming more and more narrow.

Anguirus and Spacey crawl to the outside while Godzilla and Destroyah are nearly there. Unfortunately they're not fast enough, the rubble is piling blocking any possible exits. Their attacks don't help on moving the debris away, just makes it worse. Unable to physically aid them, I rush in and use my body as a shield. I soon faint from the throbbing pain of the cavern ruins. Am I dead? Not exactly sure… the environment around it snug and warm. I lay on cushiony surface and the air is unsoiled. When I wake my vision is slightly blurry, but I can see I'm in a hospice of sorts.

I feel a twinge in my wings, I look down and discover the "membranes" Spacey mentioned are completely torn. Now they've been stitched together, "So how you feel?" Someone says suddenly. In front of me Godzilla and Anguirus stand very pleasant to see me. I fling me head around aloof as to what happened. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my life for the second time." Godzilla remarks. "I-I did?" I stammer. "Of course you did, when the ceiling came down you protected us." Godzilla says almost laughing. Either I'm overly modest or I can't remember a single thing.

"He's not the only one who owes you thanks." I turn my head to the right and Spacey and Destroyah. Destroyah is sitting on a bed, holding his knees and an IV needle in his arm. He has his normal scowl on his face and blank stare. "Come on, Red say it." Spacey insists. "Thank you Rodan…" He snorts bitterly. "Will you leave me alone now so I can sleep?" He hisses at Spacey. He snickers and closes the curtain to Destroyah's room. I can't help but smile, it's good to know that we're all safe. Godzilla informs me that after the volcano imploded which was my plan supposedly.

Gigan found us and was rather disappointed when he learned we destroyed the volcano. Hours later we're escorted to a debate room for Kiryu to make a statement. When we enter Gigan is royally flipping out, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! MILLIONS OF DOLLARS AND YEARS OF STUDIES WASTED BECAUSE OF YOUR…!" He screeches. Kiryu cuts in and shoves Gigan aside. "Regardless of the loss of the mountain." Kiryu begins. "You still completed your mission and the planet's usual climate is returning. What I say next you may not agree with however I'm transferring Rodan to the Hong Kong base for the remainder of his recovery."

"The rest of you will be going to South America for a new assignment, understood?" He finishes. We nod and a medical convoy ship waits outside the station. "You know, it's not going be the same without." Godzilla sighs. "You'll be fine and it's for a little while." I say encouragingly. "Just be careful out there bird brain." Destroyah says lazily. "That's all, he saved your ass." Spacey sneers. Destroyah gives the expression of drop it. I stroll into the waiting vessel and wave good-bye to my friends. I hope and wish them well on their next adventure. I'm so envious right now _I wanna go too!_

**A very angry Author's note: I have two matters that need to be addressed about the recent comments I got from my last chapter post. First off this is not a parody, not a spoof, this is a legitimate story I put lot of work and heart into. It's my idea about** **what might have happened after the 95 movie and I don't appreciate the jokes. Second I'm open to suggestions and consecutive criticism but I will not have people demanding me to change something in my story. I've seen enough of the franchise and know the characters well enough to write them. And most of all ITS MY FAN FICTION I'll do what I want with it. I've planned it out and know what I'm going to write. Out of respect for ToHo's monsters and myself STOP READING IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! And if I see anymore callous reviews I will ****NOT**** be posting the rest of the story. For those who enjoy reading it I apologize if it must come to that. But I will not sit here and be insulted by complete strangers :(! –**_**Painted lady**_** out.**


	11. The True King Part 1 Copy Cats

The trees towered higher than most city skyscrapers and were amongst the oldest in the world. Beneath their branches the leafs grow in a twisting and spinning manner. They are bright radiant green and when their time came they'd plummet to the basin below to continue the cycle. Deep within the foliage bizarre and beautiful creatures dwelt for thousands of years untouched. Toxic frogs with candy colors, aquatic reptiles equipped thick teeth, and graceful but deadly felines. It was home to the second largest river body on Earth. When it rained the river transformed the forest into an underwater paradise.

However a much more sinister living organism enthused far beyond from the beauty of the Amazon. In the sky large aerial crafts drove through the calm moving toward the disruption. "The Amazon is the largest rain forest in the world and spreads over eight countries. Including Brazil where your mission is located." Commander Kiryu said standing by a world atlas map of the country. "Great history lesson sir, can you get to the point now?" A red devilish kaiju ironically named Destroyah yawned. The bored monster's head was slumped over his chair. Technically he was full grown thought his attitude was more adolescent.

The mech commander sighed and continued his briefing of the task. "Rio de Janeiro one of the largest cities in the world. A tourist attraction because of its luxurious beaches brings hundreds of thousand visitors every year. Making it an easy target for an attack." His audience besides Destroyah was a mutated ankylosaurus, a large navy blue kaiju named Spacegodzilla but was referred to as "Spacey." Then there was the king of monsters himself Godzilla or Gojira he was called in his home of Japan. After the battle of 95 left Japan as a ghost land, uninhabitable for human or kaiju.

"We received dozens of confirmed reports that there are three monsters present and are in the second class of kaiju power. Two of them are bipedal and the third is quadrupedal. One of these monsters has bio weaponry." Destroyah lifted his head confused by the statement. "Bio weaponry?" he asked. Spacey shook his head. "Like us idiot." He said taping Destroyah's jaw. Destroyah gave a sarcastic chuckle and a dirty look. "But there was also a call that came in at two in the morning. An attack that has occurred in the continental United States." Kiryu concluded.

"So where are we going?" Godzilla finally spoke up. "You'll be going to Rio and I'll be heading to the US." Kiryu answered. This gave them all a perplexing look. "What you thought I wore this mech because it looks cool." Kiryu smirked. He gestured his finger to them to follow. They walked into the back of the craft Gigan was typing in codes to a computer. "Oh hello gentlemen." The robotic bird greeted them. "Commander Kiryu has some of the most advanced military capabilities in the world." Yusuki's voice shot out. "He's armed with missiles, hyper masers, and a flight pack." She smiled. "Oh stop it Yusuki you're making me blush." Kiryu said.

"Flight pack you can fly?" Godzilla said shunned. Kiryu nodded and secured himself under the pack. It was lowered and strapped into place, and then wrist gauntlets with a blade were snapped in. "Wow, remind me never to piss you off." Spacey laughed nervously at Kiryu's arsenal. "Commander we're reaching the drop are you ready?" Pilot Evans asked. The rear panel door rail opened, "Sergeant Yusuki will take care of things from here. Gigan let's go." Kiryu explained. The two descended from the craft the rear panel quickly shut and headed to the south.

Godzilla turned to Yusuki, "So Serg do we have any detailed information about the kaiju in Rio?" Godzilla asked. "Unfortunately no, but they have done a considerable amount of damage to the city. And several deaths have been conveyed." Yusuki said firmly. "And by the way Godzilla there's an incoming call from Hong Kong." She taped the screen and a voice went to their collars. "Hey guys!" Rodan yelled. Anguirus and Godzilla got joyful expressions on their faces. "Hey Rodan how are you we haven't heard from you in ages." Anguirus cheered. "I'm just fine how about you?" Rodan replied. "We're good." Godzilla said.

"I was reading the report Kiryu sent to me about your mission. I'd be careful out there if I were you." Rodan warned. "Relax Rodan we've done well so far this will be easy." Godzilla said rather proudly. "Okay just saying in case something happens bye." Rodan hung up. Godzilla didn't think much about it, he'd figured it'd be like his other mission. He didn't realize how wrong he would be in the end. After two hours the aircraft hovered above the clears and sandy beach of Rio. "Okay boys get ready and uh well you're not gonna like what you see." Evans said.

The craft's windows open relieving a half demolished city and the damage increasing. Three massive beasts were swatting away at building and neighborhoods. "This isn't good, Evans we're going to need to make a premature drop!" Godzilla shouted. "If you're sure?" Evans said. The panel opened and the four went piling out. "I'm starting to think birdie was right!" Destroyah said. "We have no idea what we're getting into." They're impact resonated through the ground grabbing the other kaiju's attention. "Last time I checked this city wasn't on the demolition list." Godzilla roared.

The monsters faced their new opponents the one that seemed to be leading them stood in front of the others. It bore a slight resemblance to Godzilla in the sense of body stance and scales. Its color was bister and its huge head had a minor depression between the eyes and snout. The second creature was pitch black, had a long stinger tail, plated skin, and several pair of pincers. The last one looked like a chartreuse stegosaurs except its whole body was layered in razor sharp spikes. "I officially hate copy cats." Spacey growled. "They're not going be copies for much longer." Godzilla said.

The three monsters charged Godzilla went at the leader. Anguirus circled the stego and Destroyah and Spacey took on the black beast. Godzilla bashed his claws against the imposter and saw it had three talons instead of four. _That's a little odd and its teeth are enormous. _In fact its teeth were bent inward and very thick. The houses under their feet were easily crushed and the people screamed in terror. Destroyah and Spacey chased after the insect monster, which was going toward the Maracanã soccer stadium.

"Red go in from above and I'll grab his tail." Spacey said coming up with a plan. Destroyah nodded and released his wings and reached out to the beast. He tackled the beast and blasted it repeatedly. Destroyah grinned but he looked again and saw the monster's plated skin protected it. It seized him digging its sharp pincer into his chest, his only weak point. Destroyah began to choke on his own blood, he managed to shove his forked tail around the monster neck. He pulled its pincers from his body and signaled for Spacey. In seconds a crystal flew and impaled the monster head, however it did little damage.

"Since when does a kaiju recover that quick after being hit?" Spacey said frustratedly. Destroyah peeked behind the freak show glancing at the soccer stadium and got an idea. _Kiryu you're going to hate me more for this. _He whispered the plan to Spacey and flew in fast pushing the monster in the stadium. He blasted it mercilessly but again it did nothing and the monster was getting tired of the same old thing. Destroyah's claws met the pincers and it was a stalemate between two lethal forces. In the struggle he spotted two serrated objects in the beast's mouth. _Are you freaking kidding me, this thing has fangs too!_

Destroyah wasn't the only one holding his own, Anguirus was literally butting heads with the stego kaiju. His feet plowed into the ground because of the creature's strength. He knew he was getting nowhere so he heaved away and took a few swings with his tail. The kaiju countered with its tail, then dragged across Anguirus face. Growing irritated Anguirus rolled into his spike ball attempting to run the stego over. But the stego was smarter than Anguirus anticipated. As he rolled full steam the stego dived underneath him and like a ramp Anguirus went off into the air.

Instead of hitting the stego Anguirus fell right on top of Spacey. Spacey was knocked to the ground with incredible force, "What the hell was that Anguirus?!" Spacey snapped. Anguirus shook it off and questioned how he could've possibly missed. "I-I don't I-I don't get how could…" Anguirus said baffled. The two suddenly stopped in their tracks. As they watched as the black kaiju lifted Destroyah and threw him into the stadium. "Well there goes their game." Spacey said to himself. The entire arena collapsed on him, but the demon kaiju wasn't ready to KO yet.

Destroyah sat up from the debris his attitude became a fiery rage. "Okay ugly you asked for it…" he snarled wiping the blood of his mouth. He pulled himself out of the ruble and grabbed a long piece of metal. He violently swung the metal at the monster in hopes of harming it. "How's that feel you son of a bitch?!" While Destroyah ruthlessly bludgeoned the insect monster, Godzilla was still trying to take his foe. He blasted his atomic breathe over and over it was useless. Soon the copy kaiju would reveal its own power to the king.

The monster opened its jaws and a concentrated stream of hot moist gas flew out. Godzilla dodged and watched a building hit by the gas slowly dissolve apart. To make the situation worse Sergeant Yusuki radioed in. "Godzilla what's happening down there? You were supposed to lure the monster away from the city and into the ocean!" She yelled. "Maybe if you haven't noticed Sergeant we're kind of in a predicament at the moment!" Godzilla recanted. He was holding back the monster's slimy jaws. Then the beast grasped Godzilla and threw him sixty yards into more wreckage.

Godzilla lifted and rubbed his head, "Definitely was thinking this would've gone better." He coughed. Then he felt a weight come down on his head, the monster's foot was crushing his head. His squinted eyes as a massive crystal stuck the monster bashing him to the ground. "Sorry pal I'm his only look alike." He was surprised to see the crystal was attached to one of Spacey's hand. The cosmic giant offered his hand to his terrestrial brother. "How'd you do that?" Godzilla asked mystified by the new ability. "You'd be surprised what I do in my free time." Spacey said.

Godzilla showed his stellar twin what the monster's breathe of done to the buildings. Spacey dropped to his knees and carefully inspected it. "Either he needs a breathe mint or this is some form of acid." Spacey guessed. Godzilla pondered it for a moment then his attention was drawn toward where Anguirus was. He didn't need to look far his old friend was fighting the stego kaiju in a huge dust cloud. The copycat kaiju returned blasting its acidic breathe. The two counter using their atomic breathe and corona beam.

When the energy met the gas it caused a tiny explosion push the three back. "I'm really getting sick of explosions…" Spacey coughed. They got their feet the beast they fought was still on the ground motionless. Godzilla wasn't tricked "It's alive just probably fried a bit." Godzilla moaned. He was right the monster jumped to its feet and fired it breathe to the buildings. The thick smoke blinded them they heard the monster call to its cronies. As the smoke cleared they watched dissatisfied as the monsters ran out of sight. It may not have seemed like it but the team was defeated.

"W-what just happened?" Destroyah inquired as he joined his team. "That my dear friend is what it looks like to have your ass handed to you." Godzilla said bitterly. "Do I want to know what just occurred?" Yusuki voice's through the radio. "No Serg you don't." Then Godzilla changed frequencies and called for Evans to pick them up. Inside the convoy the team wallowed in their humiliation and shame in silence. Godzilla stared out the ship's window half the city in ruins and thousands dead. "I'm going to guess it didn't go well." Rodan's voice said in the collar. Godzilla muted the collar not wanting to listen to anyone.

After ten hours of flying the convoy landed at the Hong Kong military base. Kiryu and Gigan waited for them but it was obvious the disgraced team didn't want to talk about it. Spacey and Destroyah vented their anger through screaming. Godzilla and Anguirus went to share their emotions with Rodan. Rodan quietly sat on his hospice bed patiently for his upset friends. They talked for several minutes more or less about their indignity rather than what actually transpired. "You really shouldn't feel bad I mean we've had our losses." Rodan said. "Not like this it was a slap in the face." Anguirus signed.

Nothing seemed to make the situation any easier but eventually it did. Gigan came in to ask the three to come to the search center, Kiryu had some new information. "After extensive analysis the scientists have identified which genius group the monsters belong to." Kiryu said to the five. The first one was the simplest to ID it's a mutated stegosaurs from the Jurassic Era. The radiation caused its back plates usually used for thermal ventilation to become sharpened spikes." Anguirus nodded rather interested. "The second is a black emperor scorpion part of the arthropod group.

The same phylum as crabs." He said while looking at Destroyah. The devil glanced at the others confused. "An arthropod is an animal that lacks a backbone." Gigan spoke. Destroyah took it as a threat and yanked the clipboard from Kiryu. "That would explain the fangs it had." Destroyah grumbled as he gazed at it. "Yes and it's also part of the Arachnid class, but instead of using its fang to kill it use its _aculeus_ or stringer. It injects a poison that paralyzes its prey." Destroyah got a frighten expression on his face. "Sure glad that didn't happen." Destroyah grimaced.

"In reality if that were the case it wouldn't be that bad. Oddly enough the smaller the scorpion the more fatal it'll be." Gigan said. "And the leader of this kaiju possy shares the same group of dinosaur that Godzilla is. Tyrannosaurs Rex the king of the dinosaur age." A mean look found its way on Godzilla's face. "As for the acid you found on the building, it was actually a bacteria in the saliva. Similar to that found in the mouth of Komodo Dragons. Take a look." Kiryu said handing the clipboard to Godzilla. "You see the venom has a coagulant that slowly kills from the inside." Kiryu said.

"What's a coagulant?" Godzilla asked. "It's a fibrous substance that makes blood clot. If used in the wrong way it can cause heart attacks and strokes. And that's not even the scary part. The real terror is flesh eating bacteria that if infected can destroy any organic matter it comes in contact with." It really could have been worse, losing a leg or an arm. The five were dismissed and would be informed if anything came up. Gigan escorted them to the mess hall for dinner. Godzilla was given a plate of uranium cut into chunks, he needed it to keep his nuclear fusion in balance.

Destroyah wasn't eating he was too busy ranting about his failure. Everyone else was trying to eat and Spacey had enough of hearing his buddy's outbursts. "Red sit down, you're not the only one full of piss and vinegar." Spacey hissed. Finally Destroyah did sit still fuming on about the day. "Okay you can say it now." Godzilla chewed. "Say what?" Rodan said. Godzilla turned his head to the bird. "I told you so." He said in a mocking fashion. "Why would I say that?" Rodan swallowed. "Because you were right." Rodan was very confused then answered "G just because I guessed doesn't make me right." He shrugged.

The evening came to a close, Rodan and Spacey went to bed. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Destroyah were too riled up from the day's events. They were on the roof of the base gazing over the city, trying to be at ease. He couldn't see the sky it darkened by the smog of the city lights. "I don't freaking get it! Every time it's been great take them down go home." Destroyah yelled. "We weren't prepared." Godzilla mumbled. "Prepared? We were never prepared not once, you were never prepared! You went killed the bastard that was messing around and everything was fine." Destroyah retorted.

"I don't think that's the point Destroyah." Anguirus said. "Well whatever the reason the next time we don't screw it up." The devil kaiju insisted. He took a sit by Godzilla looking over the city. "How could we mess up that badly?" He groaned. "I don't know we're getting in over our heads." Godzilla inhaled. "Those things are still on the loose how are we going find them next time?" Anguirus wondered. "Gigan said that the scorpion freak gives off an ultra- violent glow. Finding them is no problem." Destroyah replied. _Now all we need to do is take them down_. _Hopefully… _Godzilla thought. They spent the rest of the night staring at the starless night sky searching for the answer…

**Author's note: Hello readers welcome to the three part finale of the story. A lot of foreshadowing going on if you can read it carefully enough. Can Godzilla take down the imposters? Find out in the chapters to come! Please review :D Peace out! **


	12. The True King Part 2 Indisposition

Godzilla's POV

I lie awake on my stomach in the darkened corners of our quarters. I stare at the dim glow of the digital clock above the door. My right arm dangles down the bed side and my left is under my chin on a pillow. Anguirus fell asleep a few hours ago, he quietly slumbers with Rodan and Spacey. The time on the clock reads 3:02 AM, yet I'm not tired. My short ears perk up at the sound snorting and wheezing echoes through the room. "No wonder I fall asleep so fast, I can't freaking stand that snoring." My crabby adversary whispers.

His golden eyes light his face as he jerks his head to look at me. "Not asleep huh?" I ask. "Are you serious I'm still fuming from yesterday." He pouts. "If its one thing I can agree with you on your highness, we got in way over our heads." I bury my head into the pillow and inhale then exhale. "Well at least now we know what we're dealing with and try again. Keep trying until we win, they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I reply showing my bright ember eyes. "Sure you could say that, I mean that's you've ever done." He says almost in a mocking tone.

I rest my head on the pillow in hopes of dozing off I doubt it though. "Still awake?" Destroyah says. "Why you gonna slit my throat when I'm not?" I say jokingly. "I'm tempted but you're more fun when you're alive." He sneers. It's so odd Destroyah and I have gone from wanting each other dead to enjoy speaking to each other. "We should probably get some sleep in the few hours we have." Destroyah suggest. "It's not a matter of hours it's when the alarm blows and we've got to go." I correct. "Hey we're monsters they're monsters, we all need to sleep.

I shrug my shoulders and agree, "Well good night or good morning would be more appropriate." He says I see his body's outline as he lies down. I adjust my sheets and pillow and close my eyes. I attempt to sleep with in the remaining hours I have. The room becomes eerily silent your mind can play tricks on you. My rest is murky and dreamless, that's good for me not thinking about the bad memories. Hours later the alarm sounds waking us up in seconds. We rush out of the room, and then Kiryu's voice comes over the PA system telling us to head to Evans' ship at once.

"Hop in boys, our friends from the other day decided to take a trip to Panama." Evans says getting into the cockpit. "When did the information come in?" Spacey asks. "At around two in the morning we found Mr. glowly and his pals in the Caribbean Sea. Now they're going toward the Panama Canal we have to get there before they arrive." He explains. I understand we need to leave early enough to keep the others from reaching the canal. We feel the thrust of the engine as we take off from the hanger. It would be a lengthy twenty hours to the South but at the speed the convoys move cuts time in half.

The blue waters of the Caribbean come into view and soon does the small port of Panama. "Boys I've got a signal on the radar, our trio is a quarter of a mile inland to the canal. We're going to have to make a splash down drop okay?" Evans says. The rear ramp quickly slides and we leap into the warm sea. Prior to entering the port I tell everyone to be inconspicuous Anguirus, Spacey, and myself swim. While Destroyah and Rodan discreetly fly near the tree line. The estuaries surrounding the canal are vast and foggy, perfect camouflage for us to sneak in.

We creep in close and raise our heads above the surface and I see Rodan and Destroyah land on the tree tops. "Can someone please remind me what's so important about this place?" Destroyah hisses. "I can, when I was in the hospice, I read this canal is used to bring goods and people to the North." Rodan tells the uncouth kaiju. "Yeah apparently before they built this, they had to sail around the Southern horn of the country or around up North." Anguirus continues. "So that means if this place goes, that's a couple billion burning a hole in the government's wallet." Spacey adds. "Either way this place falls, the South loses their trading life line to the North." I say finally.

"Uglies at two o'clock." Rodan points to the opposite side of the canal. We make our move and hurry in to the port just as the others close in. Humans on the dock scatter in panic as the three approach. The black scorpion picks up one of the cargo ships and heaves it on the dock. We've seen what we've needed and step in; Destroyah blasts his oxygen destroyer drawing their attention to us. In seconds we're engaged, I give a roar of challenge and their leader returns it. Its déjà vu for us, we're doing everything we did yesterday. We have to change that immediately or it's all downhill again. I attempt to lure the trio's leader away but it's probably as smart as me.

Rodan and Anguirus tag team against the stego, Rodan soaring above it wanting to distract it. The same goes for Destroyah and Spacey; Spacey uses his crystal sword technique to batter the armored plating. Destroyah hovers around the scorpion, wrapping his forked tail constricting its neck. I'm having a battle of brute strength against my copy cat. We bash our heads, slam our tails, and bite at any chance we have. I need to be careful though, if those teeth dig into me I'm finished. Rodan manages to push the stego on its back and begins to drag into the deeper waters. Anguirus can finally roll up and run the kaiju over.

Spacey has succeeded in knocking off some of the scorpion's skin armor. "Okay Red, fry this bastard until he's crispy!" Spacey yells. Destroyah releases a trilling scream and blasts his beam onto the exposed areas. Then he dives in and grabs it from behind and digs his teeth into its back. He tears pieces of skin and flesh from its body and proceeds to blast it again. "Hey Spacey want some shish kabobs with the scorpion for lunch today?" Destroyah says jokingly. "Sure let me just get the skewers!" Spacey grins forcing his sword into the kaiju's chest.

Our luck seems to be changing for the better, the fight could end here. I bombarded the copy with my atomic breath repeatedly. Its body smolders and steams, a heavy growl comes from its throat. He releases his organic killing breath I avoid its nasty potency. To make sure it doesn't happen a second time, I grab a tree and shove it down its throat. After that I spin and strike it with my tail knocking it to the water. Unable to breathe and on its knees, I pound my fists into its head. I see Spacey and Destroyah experiencing a little trouble down the river.

The scorpion seizes Spacey with its pincers and slams his head on a rock. Then turns to Destroyah, ready to murder anything in its path. It charges at Destroyah who braces himself just before impact. Like Spacey the scorpion pushes Destroyah into the water, threating to chomp on with its fangs. Under the stress and panic of the situation, Destroyah's only opinion is to blast his oxygen destroyer. But of course these things are getting smarter every minute. It takes one of its pincers and shuts Destroyah's mouth. He struggles to escape, but only can allow his tail to move and stabs his foe in the neck.

The scorpion's had it and at last shows his bulbed stinger that's dripping with poison. It impales the sharp bio needle into Destroyah's unprotected low right shoulder. He lets out a shriek of suffering but his pal Spacey comes to the rescue. He tosses the arachnid menace from their reach and comforts Destroyah. "Red! Red are you alright?!" Spacey says franticly. He kneels and helps Destroyah up by propping his arm under his head. "Sure, but that asshole stung me, hurts likes a bitch." Destroyah groans gripping his injury.

I look to the opposite side of the river and find Rodan and Anguirus, their also facing some problems. The stego got wise to their plan and featured out a counter move. The stego dodges most of Rodan attacks then flings him into the tree and entangles him in vines. Anguirus is on his own now, the stego rolls a straight shot at Anguirus. He's under the water for a several second, long enough for the stego to attack. Unable to get away, trapped on his side the stego beats him mercilessly. The four spiked tail piercing his underbelly with huge holes and cuts, it turns the green water bright red.

I'm next and I don't even see it coming, I get so distracted I forget the foe I'm fighting. Suddenly a burning agony explodes in my right hand, I jerk my head and to my horror the tyranns kaiju has a firm bite lock. I pull away it only makes it worse; in retaliation I swipe my claws across his head damaging his eye. With the pain in tyranns' face he releases and I stare at my gory injured hand. And soon a strange sensation overcomes me and I feel off balance. I attempt to call to my allies but I can't feel my throat or hear my voice. The world around me becomes blurry and finally darkens.

Slowly voices begin to talk all around me, it's muffled but I can distinguish. A bright glare pierces my weak eyes, "His pupil reflexes are normal." I listen to a voice speaking to others. It belongs to Dr. Hakari. "Will you be able to save his arm?" another voice asks in concern. The gentle yet strong iron voice talking is obvious, it's Kiryu. I have to know what's going on, I force my consciousness to awake. I search for air in my parched mouth and my eyes squint open. I weakly poke my head back and forth to see what's happening. My head lies on a pillow and from my chest down a white blanket covers me.

Plaid curtains and two blurred figures and a tinier third one on a platform stand at the foot of the bed. With my unhurt hand I reach out to them and in a quiet frail voice. "K-K-K-Kiryu-u-u…" My vision adjusts as Kiryu hurries to my side. Unexpectedly he puts his hand on mine, it's evidently the human side of him showing. "How do you feel? You were out for nearly six hours." He utters. I can't really answer now, I'm more worried to the fact I can't feel anything from my right elbow up. I look and my eyes widen in terror my head rotting away and wires protruding.

"Don't look at the arm, don't look at the arm!" Gigan exclaims coming to the bedside placing my hand in its prior position. "Those tubes are delivering antibiotics to the infected areas. Pull them out and you could very well lose your arm." _Thanks_ _Gigan that's real reassuring! _ I want to say more but my mouth's so dry my tongue's like sand. Kiryu hands me a cup I down it in seconds and drink three more after. "Where's everyone else?" I say finally. "Rodan is fine, he's in the quarters right now. He seemed very distraught." Kiryu replies. "As for Anguirus and Destroyah it's a much different story." Dr. Hakari says.

"Anguirus is drifting in and out of consciousness because of massive blood loss. Fortunately we're able to synthesize it and treat him with transfusion." I then ask where Destroyah is Gigan points only a few yards from us. He's doubled over in pain on the bed, not surprising Spacey's right next to him. "He's suffering through the known symptoms of a scorpion sting. Rapid breathing, increased heart rate, muscle spasms, abdominal cramps, and…" Before Dr. Hakari can finish we hear an awful sound. Destroyah's leaning over the bedside and yellow liquid pours from his mouth. It's so gross I almost want to hurl.

"And Vomiting." He says. I've never hear a kaiju let alone Destroyah sound so miserable and dejected. Abruptly my body begins to feel very warm and my vision has gone wild. Then some monitors start ringing like crazy, "His temperature's rising." Kiryu says. "So is his heart rate, we need to calm him down." Dr. Hakari adds. Soon memories rush by my eyes the fire, the screams, and the death, was all coming back to haunt me. I become delirious, "No meltdown…No meltdown…" I repeated in a hushed tone. "Godzilla listen to me listen, you're not going to meltdown it's not real. Kiryu consoles me.

I black out again the memories comes nonstop, torturing me to no end. The heat tearing at me, the power suffocating, the sorrow unbearable. They butcher me like a knife hacking into my flesh. I'm paralyzed I can't defend myself and in the distance a young voice cries to me. _Dad… Dad! I need you! I'm not strong enough to face him! Please Dad I need you! Dad help me! Dad_ _save me! Ahhhhhhhh Nooooo! DAD! _ I don't know what to do, I can't find him. His dying scream scares me awake, the medical bay is dim its nighttime. And I discover Kiryu is still beside me, rubbing a cool rag on head.

"What happened?" I ask wearily. "You blacked out again because of your body's overheating." He says kindly. "I saw the most horrible things in my dream. Can I tell you?" I say frightened. Kiryu nods and dips the rag in a bowl of cold water. I explain everything I saw in as much detail as I could. "I'm sorry my friend, I can't possibly imagine what you've got through. Then again my transfer into the mech wasn't fun either." He expresses. "What exactly did you have to do, to get in that mech?" I ask almost not wanting to know.

"Well, it's not a day I like to remember and it's one that's hard to forget." He sighs. _What have I gotten myself into now? _When I volunteered myself to be the mech's controller, I was fully aware of the risks and consequences. I laid down on the table and electrodes and cable were attached to my head. Then they threw the switch, it was like I was being struck by lightening a thousand times over. Then moments later waking up and being several hundred feet tall. It took me eight months just to figure how to walk and function in the mech properly." He concludes his story.

"I just want you to know that everything will be alright. We all have our moments of vulnerability, we're not perfect creatures. Humans and kaiju alike." I thank him for the encouragement and lastly ask if I'm okay by myself. I tell him I'll be fine he closes the curtain and departs. I close my eyes and breathe at a calm pace, hoping to sleep peacefully. Before drifting away I think of Anguirus and Destroyah in their current conditions. Eventually I fade back into the quiet mind I wanted earlier. But with dreams they're unpredictable and will be made up of the strangest things you could ever imagine.

The dream I'm entering now is far beyond what I had thought of before. The environment is cool and smoke is rising out of nowhere and the weirdest part is I hear singing. It's undoubtedly human voices and I know what they're singing, I could never forget this song. _"Mosura ya Mosura,_ _dongan kasakuyan Indo muu rusuto uiraadoa. Hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan tounjukanraa. Kasaku yaanmu". _Even if you don't know what they're saying, the message is clear. _ "Mothra oh Mothra, If we were to call for help. Over time over sea. Like a wave you'd come. Our guardian angel." _

In the haze above me, I hear loud flapping of wings and a heavenly voice almost divine speaks. _"Godzilla heed my calling, for I must give you tidings of what is to come. You and your companions have fought valiantly for the Earth, but a much greater enemy looms. You may not see it now, but you must know. An enemy is nothing more than a known friend." _ A bright light overwhelms me then I'm startled awake by what I've seen. But was it just a dream or was Mothra actually trying to warn me?!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone here's part two and I saw Pacific Rim this weekend. It was AWESOME! Anyway Mothra is here even if it's a dream. More foreshadowing who's the hidden enemy she speaks of and can the team find out in time. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter! Peace :) **


End file.
